Means to a Mend
by leward1992
Summary: Isabella Swan moved on from her teenage heartbreak by pouring herself into her studies. After finishing her Master's degree, Isabella decides to take an internship in Italy. Italy holds more than the fresh start she bargained for. Perhaps this was her fate all along. A Bella Swan and Marcus Volturi story.
1. Chapter 1

**Means to a Mend  
**-A Bella Swan and Marcus Volturi Story-

* * *

Chapter 1

She sat at the open-air cafe in Florence, just fresh off a red-eye flight. The early morning air had a slight chill to it which was understandable for the beginning of March. Weaving her fingers through her mahogany hair, Isabella contemplated her next steps. She wasn't expected to start her internship until a week from now. She had time to explore. She could read and write in the local language, but her spoken Italian was lacking and it was her main reason to take this internship. Working to locate and translate classical texts with her old professor from her Master's program. Isabella aimed for a doctorate but before she could get into a program, she needed a firmer, practical grasp of the classical languages. She turned her face up to the rising sun in the east, it just now sending it's warming rays over the tops of the old buildings. Renaissance, Gothic and the occasional Baroque buildings towered around her little sanctuary at the café. The cappuccino lay tempting her on the table in front her; so beautifully crafted she wasn't ready to ruin it. She gave in with a satisfied hum. Italians do it better.

Isabella Swan had come a long way from a shy, uncoordinated teenage girl. After Edward had left her in those forbidding woods and a rough mourning period, she had poured herself into her education namely books. _Books had never let her down_. She had, just as before he came into her life, a thirst for knowledge. Isabella was in on a long-forgotten, secret world and normal life filled with dead-end jobs, passionless endeavors, and marriage and kids seemed laughable. The curtain had been pulled back for her. She thirsted for information, to uncover the rest of the world's secrets. No job, money, or man would stop her from her pursuits. Not to say there weren't a few random mostly innocent trysts along the way, she was still a young adult after all. Charlie supported her the best he could with helping her pay for college. He was also there for her many tear-filled calls home when student life became unbearable alone. Thankfully, obscure grants came from time to time when money, working, and college got too tight and demanding. Somehow, she survived to get her bachelor's degree with zero debt, a feat within itself. Isabella also graduated at the top of her program. She had grown into herself, a young twenty-two-year-old. Gone where the days of clumsy steps. She was confident yet modest. Isabella was still oblivious to her beauty as she filled out into an adult. Petite with slender curves, long mahogany hair in thick curls and pale clear skin; Isabella was a vision. She hardly noticed the attention she drew; she had more important goals. Without taking a break Isabella applied to a graduate program in England, and miraculously she was accepted. Charlie cried for the first time in front of her at the news. Never had he been prouder, even though this would separate him from his daughter by a large distance. Charlie celebrated by announcing it on his police car loudspeaker through downtown Forks, much to Isabella's embarrassment.

Everything had changed that summer. The loss of Edward, his family, and her future immortality seemed small in comparison to losing Charlie. The fruits of her past were reaped regardless if she had never personally sown the seeds.

_Retribution_.

That's what Charlie's blood had spelled out on the old pine floor of his little white house. He was strewn across the living room in mauled pieces. She could not think about the smell of gas as her knees buckled and she fell to the foyer floor, nor could she place where the piercing scream was coming from. It was hers. A sleek body blocked her view of the carnage. _Victoria_, she recognized her fiery hair. She had for years tried to kill Isabella, always kept at bay by the local Quileute pack. Isabella found out about the wolves a short while after the Cullens left. An accidental reveal after they saved her from Laurent. As always, the past has a way of catching up and Victoria's vicious smile drew Isabella's attention.

_"Because of you, I lost my James."_

Isabella had to admit; Victoria's justice was poetic. Very Romeo and Juliet, if they were sadistic vampire lovers. Isabella could see the despair that losing her mate had caused. Victoria was disheveled and rabid. Isabella had never felt a love that deep, one that the loss caused you to lose yourself. She thought once she felt it, but Edward had corrected her of notion before he left. Did she really deserve the punishment? Probably not. The fault _did_ lay with the Cullens, but a human was an easier target. Isabella was resigned in her fate. She had followed her in passion for knowledge, and a passionate yet short life was better than a long, dull one. Plus, she felt responsible for her father's fate. Victoria's black eyes appraised Isabella cruelly. Her lithe body stood righteously with the promised future reward of Isabella's demise. After all, Isabella's father was just warming up, an appetizer before the meal if you will. The smell of gas penetrated thickly, drawing Isabella's to the old gas stove; opened and on. Victoria's corrective cluck drew Isabella's focus back.

_"You'll burn just like I have all these years."_

The last view was of Victoria being engulfed in flames after flicking her lighter open. Isabella woke up on her front lawn in front of the charred remains of her home, unharmed. The town had called it a tragedy and miracle in the same sentence. A local hero taken by a gas leak; his daughter miraculously saved from the blast. Isabella was the only human that knew the truth. Somehow, she was shielded from her wrongfully garnered sentence. A blessing and a curse.

Isabella took another pull of her drink. The caramel notes of the drink sang in her mouth; she hummed in appreciation of the simple pleasure. _To a new start_, she thought taking another sip.

* * *

A/N: I know in the books Marcus was around 19 and in the movies he an _old decrepit man_. I'm going to keep his age to around mid-30's, but I picture more of a Gabriel Garko. Obviously, you envision whatever you'd like. I hope you enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The week had passed by quickly and her internship had begun. Isabella dressed hurriedly in a simple cotton dress and thankfully, her curls decided to behave this morning, she was on the verge of being late. She had to look somewhat presentable even though she would be in a dusty library all day, rarely seeing another person. She missed college days of sloppy dressing; adulthood wasn't as welcoming as children thought it to be. Grabbing her travel mug, she ran out the door of her tiny flat above a bakery. If she was lucky the old baker would stop her and fill her arms with baked goods on the way out. The elderly woman tsked over how skinny Isabella was. Isabella was true to the starving college student stereotype, any money she did have was spent on books. Spoken in broken English and vivid hand gestures she would advise, "You too small, eat more. Men like the thick hips." Giulia would follow it up with a pinch to Isabella's hip. A very American Isabella had to quickly come to terms with the cultural differences. Italians were _very_ affectionate. With a kiss to both cheeks and a basket full of food, Isabella hopped on her bike to the small dusty library she would be researching from for the next few weeks. Her professor mostly left her alone to do the hard labor while he did his own "research" at local cafes, bars, and restaurants. Isabella realized the first day of her internship that this would be the standard. She sighed catching a glimpse of the bright Italian sun shining through the stained-glass window in the nook where she worked. Maybe quitting and becoming Giulia's apprentice wouldn't be such a bad idea after all. She could still read on the side. She flipped another page, slowly translating each passage. Isabella was looking for a clue to where a book "pivotal to his research" was located. Her basic understanding was it a rumored journal, probably forgotten in a private collection, that had unheard of details of an Athenian war. Some barely heard of war from the so-called Greek dark ages written in Linear B. Basically she needed to hunt down and shoot a unicorn. Apparently, another researcher had found several pages and submitted them for authenticity testing before he suddenly vanished. At least that's the rumor Isabella heard, but she never put much stock into gossip. Take the vampire tales, for example, writers had everything wrong, based on rumors and tall tales. Isabella doubted that the pages even really existed.

The walk back to her studio was a slow one. She had stopped for an early evening coffee and slowly sipped the hot beverage while pushing her bike along. The air was sweet-smelling and a brisk breeze blew tossing a few errant curls around. No dense forest of trees like Forks, no dry, scorching heat of Arizona, no busy London streets just a gentle tread among the ancient buildings while the descending sun cast vivid colors into the sky. She wondered if the sky would taste like the sherbet it portrayed. Isabella stuck her pink tongue out testing her childish thoughts. _No, nothing_. She sighed in contentment; enjoying the feeling of freedom at the moment.

Soon, Isabella was back at her flat where Giulia had a large plate of food waiting for her. Subtly, for Giulia anyways, she would force one of her many grandsons to carry Isabella's large backpack up the stairs. Emilio was the victim tonight. Isabella was too _bella_ to be without a husband and by the grace of Madonna herself, Giulia would rectify the situation. _The poor child needed a family_, Giulia worriedly thought while preparing tomorrows dough to rise overnight.

Bird song woke Isabella earlier than her alarm. Her professor had texted her late in the night telling her about another library on the other side of town that found more pages from the fabled journal. A small lead in a wild unicorn hunt. She checked the distance hoping she could bike the distance, luckily it wasn't too bad of a ride, but it would be an all-day affair. If she was quick enough, she could catch a ride out with Emilio on his daily deliveries. Changing into a sleeveless wrap dress, Isabella ran down the stairs. Grabbing the basket Giulia had left for her and a quick kiss on the cheeks, she ran outside waving Emilio's van to a stop. With a brief hello, he thrust open the door for her to jump in. Emilio dropped her off at the beginning of his morning route, promising to pick her up at five during his evening run. Isabella worked her way around the unknown streets until she found the small library hidden in a disused alley. Knocking swiftly on the aged-battered door, an elderly man opened it welcoming her in.

The librarian had found three pages tucked into another book acting as a bookmark, they resembled the pages that the other researcher had found. Isabella hesitantly picked up the ancient papyrus, reveling in the texture of the pages. She brought it to her nose to take in the aromatic, dry smell. A small smile tugged at her lips. It smelled like her first love, books. Careful not to disturb the ink, Isabella began pulling out her notebooks to begin translating. Soon though she found out she couldn't decipher the words on the page. It obviously was very old Greek. This was above her pay grade. She laid her face on the table trying to reign in her disappointment. That's why she was here right? To learn. To research. Spying the cover of the book the pages were left in, Isabella read the Title aloud.

"The History of Volterra"

The title sent a rush of familiarity, but Isabella couldn't place why. Maybe she had learned about it during undergrad? _This felt promising_, she thought. Why would someone hide these three pages in another book?

Ignoring the book, she looked back to the pages. The symbols were mesmerizing and perfect, almost like a computer had recreated someone's personal font. The irregularities in the ink were the only indicator that it was handwritten. Searching the pages for a clue, she ran a hand slowly over the surface of one. How could she resist? The texture was mostly uniform for a manually formed paper but something stuck up gently on the edge of the paper, almost like the page had a raised watermark. Glancing around to make sure the librarian wasn't watching; Isabella covered the ancient text with a fresh sheet of paper. Carefully, _very carefully_, Isabella began rubbing the clean paper with her pencil just like she was taught as a child. As a child, the focus was a leaf she had found at the park, now a priceless, irreplaceable artifact. With scrunched brows covered in her nervous sweat, the picture began to form. A shield nestled into a "V". Glancing closer, Isabella saw the distorted shape of a bird and maybe a tree? She wasn't exactly sure and it did not ring a bell. She would look it up during lunch because her cell phone received no service through the thick stone walls of the library. Nestling the pages back into their hiding place, she grabbed her basket and decided to walk to a nearby fountain to enjoy the beautiful day. Spreading out the contents of her lunch, Isabella began munching on her Caprese salad, eyeing the dessert Giulia had packed. _Giulia was soo good to her_. She hummed her appreciation at the fresh homemade food. She never had someone take care of her as Giulia did. Isabella learned she had to cook for herself as a child because Renee wasn't much of a homemaker. In her younger years, Isabella mostly ate cereal or fast-food, that's if Renee remembered to buy cereal or leave money for McDonald's. McDonald's even until this day still made her gag. Isabella after seeing how much Charlie tried to be a real parent, only held resentment for her mother. Renee could barely take care of herself let alone a child. Their strained relationship never truly mended because that would mean Renee would have to work at something for once. Pushing her mom issues to the back of her mind, Isabella grabbed her phone. She had a crest to research after-all. Searching the web, she was having trouble finding information, it may just be a really old, unimportant family crest. Remember the book she typed in Volterra. It couldn't hurt, they both started with a 'V'. Isabella scanned through the information. A walled town that once was a fortress. It had a very long history; probably where the crest came from. Around an hour away. Volterra had a museum; maybe she could start there. Isabella formed her plan; she would travel to Volterra tomorrow and stay the night. She could visit the museum and see if they had a public library, maybe even an old bookstore. Hopefully, she could find where the crest originated from, that could spur her into the right direction. She scooped the last of tiramisu into her mouth, humming in satisfaction.

**o0o**

Bright and early Isabella set off on her journey to Volterra. Luckily enough, Giulia had another grandson that's business drove near Volterra; he was willing to drop her off. Once again, she ran down the stairs to receive a kiss and basket for her journey. This time she had her small duffel bag, which she would drop at the hotel as soon as she checked in.

The journey was short by car; her company nice but quiet. Giving him a wave, she ran up to the small hotel to check-in and discard her duffel. Isabella set out to the museum; the skirt of her navy dress swung as she strolled leisurely through the streets. Volterra was beautiful with its cobbled streets and sienna walls. Isabella stopped at one of the walls peering over the see the gorgeous view of rolling hills. She really did love Italy, even in the short amount of time that she had been here. It called to her. A new place to start that wasn't tainted with her past.

Viewing the pottery and little trinkets at the museum were delightful. The rich history of the town mesmerized her and sparked her curiosity. She wanted to stay at the museum all day but her stomach growled embarrassingly loud. She had completely forgotten about lunch and it was now early afternoon. She had spent all morning investigating, finding no clues at the museum to where the crest could have come from. She shook her hair out trying to decide her next plan. Maybe a late lunch? She left the museum only the be startled by a crowd of red cloaks. Waiting patiently for a break in the crowd, she headed to the nearest café to grab a snack.

"Why is everyone dressed in red?" She asked the waitress.

"It is St. Marcus day. Big celebration," the waitress spoke in broken English. Isabella nodded and nibbled at her lunch. She watched the sea of red move steadily through the streets, enjoying watching the families celebrating. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw two figures dressed in black cloaks slip through the crowd heading the opposite direction. _They must have not gotten the red cloak memo_, she chuckled to herself. They sparked her interest though and she watched as the glided through two massive doors at the end of the street. The building itself was looming; like an ancient castle. For its age, it was immaculately kept. She waited for her bill and to ask the waitress some questions.

"What building is that over there?" Isabella pointed to where she saw the black-clothed figures disappear.

"Old castle. Sometimes they have tours." Ah, so it was a historic building. Maybe they had a private library she could get access to. The waitress came back with her change and a red cloak.

"Here for you. To celebrate." Isabella tried to turn down the gift, but the kind waitress refused to take no for an answer. Slipping on the cloak, Isabella decided to check out the old castle.

It was there that she saw it. The reason she had traveled here. The symbol intricately engraved in the stone above the large castle doors almost made her drop her coffee. _No way_, she thought. The crest did originate from this town, but why couldn't she find any of that information online? She hesitated at the doors, unsure of whether to attempt to go inside. The waitress did say they offered tours? It couldn't possibly hurt to ask, could it? _Screw it_. She slowly pushed the heavy door open taking it as a good sign that it was unlocked. The hall was long and dark with only the dim lamps lightening the way. Blinking to help her eye adjust, Isabella wandered through the halls. Immaculate pillars lined the hall, an occasional statue perched in an enclave. Isabella held her hands to her side to restrain herself from touching. Everything screamed money, from the floor to the furnishings. All the architecture was obviously original. Eventually, Isabella saw a reception desk, where a secretary typed away at her computer. She moved to drop the hood of her cloak but thought better of it.

"Excuse me? Where is the library?" Isabella asked in Italian. It was one of her better phrases she could speak. The secretary jumped but didn't look up almost as if she would get into trouble.

"Take the right hall, and then the second left hall, sixth door on the left."

"Umm… thank you." Isabella couldn't believe that worked. She wasn't trying to sneak around but the secretary made it so easy. _Maybe it was open to the public_, she mused. Isabella kept walking down the hall until she approached the large doors of what she hoped was the library. It had taken a good fifteen minutes to reach the doors. Glancing down the hall, Isabella didn't see anyone that could stop her so she walked into the library.

Here her heart surely stopped. She couldn't believe her eyes. The library was the largest she had ever seen. Tall shelves almost reached the cathedral ceiling; hundreds of shelves filled with precious books. Plush seating areas spaced through-out, a large fire roaring in the huge fireplace. It was so _beautiful_. Never in a lifetime could she read every book here. Isabella walked down one of the rows, fingers dragging across the spines of the books. The books were old, probably the oldest she had ever seen. She barely recognized the languages on them. Pulling a random book out, she sniffed the aged cover before opening it. Inside the book, she spotted a script similar to the loose pages that had brought her here. Isabella had been successful where other scholars had failed. Smiling, she clutched the book to her chest like a newborn baby then made her way back up another aisle toward the entrance. _Who owns this library_, she asked herself? She stopped to admire at small vase resting on a pedestal at the end of a row. The vase reminded her of the classical Greek piece she learned about in an art history class. She picked up the small vase, tucking the book under her arm so she could get a better look at the piece. She really couldn't help herself; it was too pretty to not touch.

"Giana, what are you doing in here?" A deep, velvety voice asked in Italian. Isabella spun around fully startled; the priceless vase shattering to the floor. His red eyes held her in place, not that she could flee if given the chance. He was larger than Emmett, wider than Emmett. Isabella choked on her scream too frozen in fright.

"Who are you? How did you get in here?" The man demanded in rapid Italian.

"Is-Isabella," she stuttered, answering only one of his questions. He knew instantly that she was American, but she had understood his Italian. At his appraising stare, her heart beat wildly, trying to escape the confines of her ribs. She couldn't breathe. The golden crest taunted her from its chain nestled against his broad chest. Her curiosity had got the better of her. She had unknowingly walked straight into a castle filled with vampires.

It hit her suddenly. A very vague memory from her teens. Edward had mentioned something about laws and vampire kings. What were they called?

"Volturi," she had answered herself aloud. The predator cocked his head to the side. _Interesting_, he thought, _she knows_.

"Oh god, I walked right in the fucking Volturi." Isabella couldn't help the babbling that spilled forth.

"Of course. How could I be so stupid? Volterra. Volturi. Fuck me." She was panicking much to the amusement of the strange vampire. He let her have her moment.

Felix hadn't been surprised in centuries, and this girl was a treat. She obviously knew of vampires if she knew what his coven was called. What a pickle this little Isabella had gotten herself into. This was going to be a lively day. He couldn't wait to deliver her to Aro and if he was quick enough the entire guard would still be in the throne room. Demetri would get a kick out of this. But who had broken the biggest rule they had? This was surely going to be a shit-storm, a hilarious shit-storm. Many people would be punished. Felix smiled at the thought.

"Well, Miss Isabella you will have to follow me," He ordered, breaking her out of her emotional breakdown. She looked up at him, brown doe eyes wide with fear. _She was pretty… for a human_, he mused. Holding out his muscular arm, she surprisingly took it but continued to clutch the book to protectively her chest. She was astoundingly calm, almost too accepting of him escorting her to what would probably be her death. Her fluttering heart was the only thing that showed him that she knew she was fucked. He just hoped when Aro decided to kill her, he got the honor. Isabella was a mouthwatering treat.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Aro sat in his throne, tapping a long, graceful finger against his throne. His other hand casually holding up a large tome as if the rich leather and thick, heavy pages weighed nothing. He sighed out of sheer boredom. Sometimes being a king was a bore, especially with Caius and Athenodora out on a holiday. Days ago, Marcus had also left on business in Milan. He would be alone for a week more before his brothers would return, fortunately, Sulpicia decided to move her trip to another week. Aro grinned lasciviously thinking about his wife patiently waiting in their rooms. He would have to reward her tonight. _Perhaps their absence from the castle was not a loss_, he chuckled to himself. There was one more court appointment before Aro could release the upper and elite guard and retire to his chambers. Foolish nomads and their land disputes. He had heard the same petty disputes for over two millennia. Glancing around the room, Aro watched as his guard lazily entertained themselves; phones, books, chess, really anything to drive the boredom out of an empty courtroom. Felix, the loudest of the coven, had the afternoon off leaving the room mostly silent. Aro turned the page of his book with a silent flick.

Two sets of footsteps rang down breaking the near silence of the throne room. One distinctly inhuman but moving at a slow pace. The other unrefined but light steps belonged to a human probably a female; her frenzied heartbeat confirming the assumption. Aro glanced to Demetri for clarification.

"Felix." Demetri closed his eyes to concentrate. He blinked in surprise. "I cannot find the human. They are invisible to me," admitted barely concealed discomfiture. Never in Demetri's one thousand years had he been unable to locate someone. Aro straightens up in his throne at this information. _Interesting_. His palpable excitement causing the guard to straighten up. _What treat was Felix bringing to his throne room_, Aro wondered. Soon Felix stopped at the closed doors, the human beside him almost faltering in stride. Three soft knocks, as was custom, asked for permission to enter. Aro tipped his head in silent consent and the two mighty doors were pulled open allowing the most of the guard to look at the uninvited human.

Her heartbeat picked up when several pairs of red eyes snapped to her. She was led straight into the vipers' pit. Felix directed her to the center of the room before dropping her arm and continuing to the dais, where Aro eagerly awaited to use his gift. Felix silently held out his hand allowing Aro to find the information he needed.

Isabella stood uncomplainingly in the center of the room but inside her mind was in turmoil. She wanted to run and scream but stayed glued to the vulnerable place she was left. The hair on the back of her hair raised as she felt each unwavering stare on her. Once again, her curiosity got her into a mess, and each time it had to do with vampires. _Why couldn't she just mind her own business_? She glanced around the room soaking up what would probably be the site of her death. Like the rest of the castle, this room was immaculate. If you doubted the wealth of this coven, you just had to look at the gilded dome ceiling. The light flickering in from the windows cast a golden sheen unto the occupants; she felt like she was at Mount Olympus. Quickly she scanned the room, noticing that she was right in her conclusion that there are not any ugly vampires. The shades of the vampires ranged just like their features. _If ruling the underworld didn't work out for them maybe they could become an international modeling agency_, Isabella thought to herself. She looked back at the three thrones, two of which sat empty, and watched as Felix offered the leader his hand. Maybe he had a gift. Isabella watched the king's raven hair spill forward, eyes closing as he held on to Felix's hand. His dark hair and flawless olive complexion went perfectly with his classically handsome features. He was obviously turned closer to forty, but that didn't detract from his appeal. He radiated power, dressed impeccably, and was probably just under six foot tall. The king's red eyes snapped to meet hers as if he felt her assessing him. Felix took a spot back on the wall next to another male vampire. A sly smirk appeared on his lips.

"Isabella is it?" It was a statement more than a question.

"Y-yes, Isabella Swan" she stuttered.

"Do you normally break into people homes?" She didn't expect that question and her eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Uh… not normally. In my defense, I didn't know it was your home." She wrinkled the edge of her red cape nervously. Aro glided closer stepping gracefully from the platform.

"And do you know who I am?" Aro circled her, making Isabella's hair raise on the back of her neck. Even her body knew she was prey.

"One of the Volturi kings, but I do not recall your name," She answered unconfidently.

"Correct. I am Aro Volturi one of the leaders and you have ventured uninvited into my home." He turned his full attention on her by stopping directly in front of her. She was only an arm's reach from her death. "What is most curious about this situation though is how you already know about our existence. Obviously, someone has been very naughty," He tsked. He knew his wide smile was unnerving to humans and he used it to his advantage now. Isabella stood her place even though he knew she was frightened. _Very Curious_. He took a graceful step forward. "May I?" he held out his hand in a polite demand. She relinquished her hand and he grasped it firmly before bowing over it in concentration. She gasped slightly at the contact; he was colder than she remembered the Cullens to be. His dark hair tickling her wrist and black cloak brushing against her outfit at their closeness. Up close his olive skin had a tinge of paleness but was still decidedly rich and flawless. His hair of black silk was finer than any of the Cullens. Maybe his age had to do with the differences? He huffed whether in annoyance or excitement she would never know. Maybe his gift wasn't working on her?

"It seems you remain a mystery to me, Miss Swan." Aro declared. Nervous shuffling could be heard around the room. Someone blocking Aro's power had never occurred before. "Jane," Aro called softly wanting to test his theory. Nothing. No screaming. No thrashing. Not even a whimper. Jane cursed under the hearing range of their guest. Aro smiled broadly. _A shield_. Tyche was unquestionably looking favorably on him today.

"Are you a mind reader?" Isabella asked hesitantly; she was oblivious to the exchange. A small smirk played at Aro's lips, _She's clever_. This slight human was quite daring to address him so boldly. A refreshing change for him.

"You could say I am more a soul reader, but alas, my power does not work on you." He glanced at his hands unconsciously.

"Edward Cullen's gift didn't work on me either," she responded almost as if she was trying to comfort him. Isabella also knew she was tattling on the Cullens but she hardly felt bad about it at all. Aro's eyes shot back to Isabella. _What had Carlisle brought upon himself now_?

"What do you know of the Cullens, my dear?"

"I dated Edward in high school. That's how I know of your world." Her cheeks tinged a slight pink.

"They exposed you to our world but didn't cull or change you?" Everyone in the room obviously knew the answer, her heartbeat solidifying the facts.

"Well, they didn't exactly tell me; I figured it out on my own. Edward just confirmed my theory."

"That doesn't excuse their negligence or change our most important law."

"I agree," she agreed, almost bitterly. Her feeling toward the Cullens mostly seemed sour. Aro would have to explore the reason why later. He could never forego gossip.

"When have you last been in contact?"

"They left me when I was eighteen. I haven't heard from them since." Caius would have a field day if he was here. He had waited centuries to take that pious Carlisle Cullen down a notch and here was the woman who could lead to their destruction.

"How old are you now, Isabella?"

"24." At this, Aro began pacing again. It was a charade really; He knew he wanted the young Isabella Swan in his guard. She held a great promise of being a renowned shield. There was something else just so fascinating about her. The way she calmed and was almost unafraid of the vampires in the room. She had even tried to comfort him when his gift didn't work on her. _Just fascinating_. Aro couldn't resist a puzzle, it just happened to be apart of his curious nature. Aro knew he was in luck that his brothers were out of town and he could make the ruling without their input, not that would stand in his way when it came to adding to their gifted guard.

"So, six years you were left unattended? Why did Edward drag you into our world?"

"He said we were mates." Isabella could now hear the murmurs around the room.

"You are not mates. For he could never leave you if you were truly a fated pair," Aro answered her.

"I guessed that a long time ago," Isabella answered with wry small. Aro chuckled. She could probably drive a smile out of his bore of a brother Marcus.

"What brings you to Volterra, my dear? Did you just come to break vases and steal books?" He jested. Isabella glanced at the book still clutched to her chest but made no move to give it back. He raised a black brow as he waited for an answer.

"I'm doing an internship to strengthen my Italian, Greek, and Latin before I apply to a doctorate program. I'm researching the source of some pages that were found by another researcher. The pages lead me to Volterra, but the emblem embossed on the pages lead me to this castle." The excitement for education was apparent in her tone. Isabella also enjoyed a good mystery.

"How very interesting," Aro responded. _Too curious and observant for her own good, _he mused. He slowed his pacing and returned to his throne, sitting gracefully. He wanted to toy with her more before he dealt his verdict; it had been so long since he had good entertainment. The atmosphere changed when he sat on his throne; Isabella remembering he was, in fact, a king among vampires. She was not going to make it out of here alive.

"Here lies my problem, Isabella. You have broken the law, thus forfeiting your life." His voice was serious and commanding, a complete 180 from mere seconds ago.

"I understand," Isabella swallowed thickly. Aro motioned Felix forward; Felix grasped her petite shoulder with his large hand and waited for Aro's command. Felix had to admit while her blood would be satisfying, he had come to admire the diminutive woman. He had indeed been entertained thoroughly and the promise of destroying that _vegetarian_ coven would be pleasurable.

"B-but before you kill me could I ask one favor?" Aro looked amused. Humans always begged for respite, but he believed Isabella's favor would be... _different_. Aro also didn't make a move to correct her on her incorrect assumption that she would die. He nodded giving her permission.

"If you could get someone to find the book that contained these pages so I could see it. I know it's a hefty request, but I've come all this way…" Isabella unfastened her cloak dropping it unceremoniously to the floor and grabbed the small satchel that she kept a notebook and one of the pages she pilfered from the other library. _Maybe I am a thief,_ she laughed to herself. Aro rose from his seat and floated over the steps to take the page from her outstretched hand. He instantly recognized Marcus's handwriting. This page belonged to one of Marcus's war journals, an older one that was written before they had become the kings they were now. He spied the Volturi crest that was pressed into the corner of the sheet. _She is a resourceful human_, Aro considered.

"Demetri, find this journal; it will be in Marcus's office," He handed Demetri the page, who offered a quick 'yes, master' before vanishing out of the room. Demetri was back within a minute as he easily tracked the journal in Marcus's vast personal library.

"Ah yes, Marcus wrote this when we still resided in Greece. He is a bit of a war enthusiast," he chuckled, before handing the leather-bound journal to Isabella. She smiled like a child on Christmas, eagerly grabbing the book. She flipped through the pages, hungrily scanning the pages.

"Could I have one more request," Isabella asked sheepishly.

"I am starting to believe, Miss Isabella, that you trying to delay the inevitable. I am feeling generous though, so ask."

"Could you read this to me? My Greek isn't that great and it definitely doesn't go back this far." _Isn't she just darling?_ Aro asked himself.

"I could," Aro deliberated. "Perhaps, we could work out a deal out." Isabella's attention was diverted from the book.

"I will give you lodging, a key to decipher this script, and access to the library for one week. At the end of the week, my brothers will return and then we will decide your fate. Then you will either be culled or changed." Aro offered graciously. At the prospect of being able to use the library, her eyes lit up.

"What do you get out of the deal?" She asked, quick as a whip. He smiled devilishly.

"All that I ask is if we decide to change you that you pledge your loyalty and service to my guard for one hundred years," he offered innocently.

"Do I get access to the library if I am apart of the guard?" Aro didn't expect this question, but he should have guessed she would ask something along these lines.

"Of course. You will also receive a generous salary and housing among other things that the rest of the guard receives." Isabella didn't even care for the money, she just wanted to be able to continue learning.

"Okay, I agree." Isabella held out her hand. With a smile, Aro shook her fragile hand. _A deal with the devil_, she thought. She remembered the Cullens' negative view of the Volturi, but so far they seemed reasonable to her.

"Felix, escort dear Isabella to a guest room and make sure she has everything she needs." Felix offered Isabella his arm again and guided her out of the throne room. The room was filled with soft whispers as the remaining guard discussed their king's decision.

"Silence," Aro ordered while once more taking his throne. "I want this to be _clear_. Isabella Swan is off-limits. She will be joining the guard, as I believe her to be a powerful mental shield. She successfully blocked Demetri's, Jane's, and my gifts. I know it is unheard of for us to allow a human to dwell among us, but she will be treated with kindness and respect and protected in her vulnerable state. Anything less will not be tolerated; any harm will result in severe punishment. Pass along my message to the rest of the guard."

An echo of "Yes, master." rolled through the room.

"Good, now bring in those damn nomads. I wish to be done with court matters for the day." He commanded, waving a hand. _What a wonderful day this had turned out to be.  
_

* * *

A/N: As mentioned in this chapter: The vampires range in skin color, just an ashier shade from their human color. I could never get over SM just bleaching away their ethnicities. I get they are dead, but come on.

Thanks for the reviews: WPear, ForrestersWitch, babesbraves, traceybuie, sweetsouthernsongbird, Meracus, weepingbirch, southerncuttie23, Manognya. P... The feedback is very uplifting to the writing process! Also, I have no Beta so mistakes are all my own... so my apologies. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Marcus's long legs carried him gracefully through the dusky streets of Milan. It was invigorating to be free from the castle for a few days, free from responsibilities. His business in the city had concluded days ago, but he stayed just for some respite. Marcus had grown tired of the mundane duty of being a king, but the overwhelming sadness that enveloped him when he thought about leaving his family made him stay. They had such an unbreakable bond. Marcus reminisced silently over his brothers and sisters, but he felt the tinge of longing eating away. He wanted his mate, his mate that he waited over three thousand years for. Watching the love between his brothers and their mates lovingly interact was almost suffocating as it was sweet. The loss of his companion Didyme all those centuries ago only worsened the pain. Marcus had been stuck in a fog since her death, only occasionally acting like his old self for his family's sake. He knew they worried about him. The guard thought of him as a shell of his former self, always staring off to space. Most in the coven had never witnessed him as the true warrior he was; he seemed soft and out of touch. Little did they know he was constantly using his bond sight, cataloging changes within the coven. They underestimated him, but it was better that way. Pushing aside his troubles, he took a deep breath and searched the air for his next meal. The novelty of Milan had already started to wear off and he was ready to unite with his family once again.

Back in Volterra, Isabella flopped onto her plush bed. Her bones popping and cracking as she stretched out her tired muscles. _Who knew reading books all day could be such a workout?_ Looking to the painted ceiling, Isabella counted the cherubs flying above her bed. The workmanship was of the highest quality and she felt like she was staring at the ceiling of her own private Sistine Chapel. Even her possible death in two short days didn't dampen her spirits. She absolutely loved it here. The library. _Oh, the library_. She felt like she had fallen into _Beauty and the Beast_. Okay, technically she wasn't exactly the beauty here and the beauties were really the beasts… and there was no supporting love interest. Maybe the library was the love interest. _Yes, that's it_, she mused. Everything about the castle was picturesque, and the history was long and rich. Isabella really wanted a tour guide that she could follow around for days. Sometimes her brain almost shut down at the magnitude of knowledge that was at her fingertips. She was feeling utterly spoiled. For the most part, everyone treated her politely. Some remained standoffish, but being treated with disinterest is better than being a meal. Isabella rolled onto her stomach staring around her room. It was spacious, much more than she ever really needed. A large bathroom and closet, the latter of which remained bare since all her belongings were safely at Giulia's house. The room's furnishings were more modern in style, neutral in creams and grays, juxtaposing beautifully with the ornate ceiling and molding. She glanced at her nightstand stacked with books from the library. Some were old favorites other just random works. She knew she couldn't read them all before her week was up, but she brought them into her room regardless. Secretly at night, she'd spread them out beside her in the large bed, clutching one of her favorites to her chest as she slept. A knock at her door startled her out of her thoughts.

"Little swan," a melodious, deep voice sang through the door. _Felix_. Isabella faked a groan.

"Go away, Felix." If she was honest with herself, she liked Felix. He reminded her of Emmett, well the Italian version. He was boisterous and funny, possibly her closest friend thus far in the coven. Felix could dish it as well as he took it. And being friends with Felix automatically meant being friends with Demetri. Demetri was the more refined friend in the pair. Isabella knew past his aristocratic disposition that Demetri was just as much of a trouble maker as Felix. Felix was the outlandish flirt and Demetri the suave seducer, both dangerous in their own ways. Oh, and how they loved to shamelessly tease her; it was fun to watch the blood rush to her cheeks. She was just _so human_, a novelty really. Isabella knew it was all in good fun, and they enjoyed her blunt dismissals. No matter how handsome they were, she was distinctly uninterested. She had been down that road before and was not interested in recreating it. There were too many books and too little time.

Felix ignored her dismissal and pushed open her door. Did she mention Felix picked her room for her…right between his and Demetri's? His whole frame dominated the doorway. Isabella rolled her eyes at him and he chuckled while walking into her room uninvited. Demetri followed behind him. Felix indulgently stretched out on her couch, Demetri choosing to prop himself against the wall. They were both still formally dressed in suits, but Felix had already discarded his suit jacket along the way. Neither had their charcoal cloaks. This was pretty much as informal as they got. They must have just gotten out of court.

"Do you two have thirty identical suits or do you just wear the same one every day?" Isabella teased.

"Do you desire to come to my room and discovery for yourself, little swan?" He asked, his very slight Greek accent showing.

"Why so I can be disappointed? It's okay if you have only one suit, Demetri." Felix chuckled at Isabella's barbed reply. Demetri flitted over to the side of Isabella's bed and snatched her up bridal style. She was getting used to their theatrics; they were just like Giulia in that they didn't have any personal boundaries. _Damn Europeans_, Isabella thought. Demetri, much to Isabella's dismay, flitted to his room and straight into his closet. He pinned her up against the wall of his massive closet. She feigned an unimpressed yawn. A deep chuckle escaped his throat before he shoved some folded clothes into her arms.

"Get changed were going out," He said before starting to unbutton his shirt. She turned her back on him and slipped on the moto pants under her dress. Tossing her dress to the floor, she fumbled quickly with the plain black t-shirt. Isabella turned back around to a bemused Demetri who was already completely dressed watching her.

"Should I even ask where you got those clothes?"

"It is best not to," Demetri laughed. "Now let's go, Felix borrowed shoes and jacket from Heidi for you," he mentioned, opening his door for me to walk through. Demetri led me down the guard wing and down another maze of hallways. The castle was a maze, it was designed that way from the beginning to make attacks difficult. Only the kings and their wives knew every pathway and secret entrance.

"Are you taking me on a wild goose chase just to kill me in the end?" Demetri smiled down at the human; she was entertaining to keep around.

"Why would I waste time and an outfit if I wanted to kill you, little swan?"

"That seems like just thing you are into Demetri," Isabella sassed. Demetri blinked before he laughed; she had his card; he did like to play games with his food occasionally. Perhaps it was the tracker in him.

"I promise you will live until your trial."

Down another dark corridor, Isabella walked with Demetri until they reached a modern metal door. He pushed it open to reveal an underground parking lot filled to the brim with expensive cars. As usual, the Volturi didn't do anything by halves. She spotted Felix sitting on a motorcycle. Excited Isabella ran the short distance to Felix.

"Are we going out on these?" She pointed to the two sleek black motorcycles. Isabella had never seen such beautiful bikes before and she was excited to try them out. Sensing her excitement, Felix handed over a pair of boots, jacket, and helmet. In her excitement, she plopped on to the ground and yanked her boots on. Shrugging on the leather jacket, her riding attire was complete. She sat on the other bike near Felix.

"Do you think you get to ride by yourself?" Felix chuckled. She pursed her lips in disappointment. "You'll ride with Demetri if we let you drive it will take forever to get anywhere."

"Fine, but where are we going?"

"To run a few errands for Master Aro," Felix answered slinging on his leather jacket and gloves. With their helmets on there wasn't an inch of their skin showing, not that was a problem since the day had been overcast. Edward had always made vampirism seem so limiting, but here were the guards of the ruling coven going out in daylight, not to mention they lived among humans in sunny Italy. Humans were so oblivious to their surroundings.

Demetri started the bike suddenly and Isabella latched onto his waist with everything she had. The vibrations coming from Demetri told her that he was laughing at her.

"Hold on, little swan," was the only warning she got before he flew from the garage at a speed no human could safely go without wiping out. _Perhaps this wasn't a great idea_, Isabella chided to herself. Her stomach was in knots as Demetri and Felix took the curves of the ancient town at alarming speeds. She remembered this sensation, she felt it the first time she sat on her newly rebuilt bike, the one Jacob and she worked on. The bike was a mere dirt bike compared to the one she sat on now, but she had so much fun working on it with Jake. His support and ability to distract her was instrumental in finding a new normal after the Cullens had left. Edward leaving was hard but being abandoned by his family hurt worse. Isabella's mom had been a friend, an unreliable friend at most. And she barely knew Charlie when she moved to Forks, and then she was drawn into the glamour and perfection that was the Cullen family. By idolizing the Cullens, she had missed how perfectly imperfect her family was. She missed almost of year of getting to know Charlie and that was something she couldn't forgive herself for. She remembered when Charlie first caught them riding bikes and how adamantly he disapproved. She laughed to herself thinking about how red his face got as sputtered obscenities and statistics about motorcycle-related deaths. It was the most he had spoken since she had known him. She also remembers the package left on her bed, filled with the best protective riding gear. Charlie didn't always agree but he was always supportive of Isabella. _Always_. She hugged Demetri a little tighter leaning her head against his back, just for some comfort; she had almost forgotten what that was like. In her pursuit in her education, Isabella had subconsciously pushed people away. She maintained some friendships, but everything was surface level; she was afraid of loss. She let people into the courtyard, but never into the castle. She blinked furiously trying to dispel the threat of tears and looked into the distance. The world was blurring by her and it was hard to see. Bending around Demetri gently she looked ahead of them. It was beautiful countryside from the little she could see, but she didn't know the area well enough to know where they were headed. Her arms loosened as her emotions settled and she started to enjoy the journey.

The ride to Rome was not as long as it should have been. They had covered the miles at inhuman speed, and by the end, Isabella was laughing at the stunts they pulled while driving. They parked in an alley surrounded by taller buildings where the bikes would remain in the shadows at all times.

"I have to go pick up something for Master Aro, but you and Felix have shopping to do."

"Shopping? What for?" Isabella groaned. While Isabella's style had improved from her awkward teenage years, she still wasn't a fan of shopping.

"You don't enjoy clothes shopping?" Felix raised a brow.

"Hell no. The only thing I spend my _meager_ savings on is books… and food."

"Here's a deal for you: Let us buy you a dress of our choice and we will let you go to a bookstore," Felix bartered. He honestly couldn't believe he was negotiating with a human… a human woman that was almost half a meter shorter than him at that.

"Fine, but I want two books," Isabella smiled while placing her helmet on the bike. "Why do you even want to buy me a dress anyways? Isn't it a waste if Aro decides to not keep me?"

"Perhaps if you dress nicely for your trial, the Masters will be swayed in your favor," Demetri covered. They almost spilled that they knew she would live.

"If not, I will enjoy draining you more if you are in a beautiful dress," Felix smirked. They saw her flinch but when she turned to face them she rolled her eyes.

The rest of the afternoon was spent with Isabella being forced into dressing rooms then being paraded in front of Demetri and Felix while they drank champagne. Alcohol apparently could be drunk by vampires much to the surprise of Isabella. She wondered what else she had been misinformed of. With more clothes than she agreed and two new books, they started their journey back to Volterra. 

**oOo**

The dark sports car flew down the road destination set for Volterra, toward home. Marcus normally drove at a more human speed, but Aro's call had him rushing home. He replayed their earlier conversation.

_"Brother, I have good news and bad news. Which would you like to hear first?" Marcus rolled his eyes, Aro always loved his games._

"_Cut the dramatics brother, tell me what you have to say," He huffed._

_"You are no fun, Marcus. I shall tell you the bad news first..." Aro paused for dramatic effect. "The Cullens have exposed us to a human and left a loose end." _

_"Carlisle Cullen? Have you spoken to Caius yet?" Marcus surprise was palpable. _

_"Obviously not. I will inform him when he gets home; I would hate for him to destroy the Island home, it was terribly hard to coordinate construction."_

_"What you truly mean is that you want me to help plead your case for your friend Carlisle."_

_"Not necessarily," Aro murmured. That surprised Marcus, Aro did have a rather odd fascination with the animal drinker._

_"What is the good news then?"_

_"Ah… I am glad you asked Marcus. The human actually stumbled right into the castle on her own. It is quite an amusing story. You see she was looking for…" Marcus cut him off not wanting to hear the story; humans were of little import to him._

_"What is your plan for the girl?"_

_"Another great question," Aro's tone was clipped, annoyed that Marcus had interrupted him. "I want her on the guard; I believe she possesses a great shield." Marcus rolled his eyes, but a small smile played on his full lips. Aro and his damn guard._

_"How would you know?" Marcus took Aro's bait. _

_"She blocked my gift and Jane's, you would know that if you did not interrupt me, brother," Aro chided. Marcus could hear him smiling through the phone. "Isabella is just a fascinating little creature. Very intelligent, very curious. She was in a romantic relationship with the Cullen boy, but they ended things and parted ways. After the initial shock of being captured, she is very comfortable around our kind. She's quite pretty too; Demetri and Felix have taken a liking to her." _

_"You can stop singing her praises, Aro. If you like her then I will vote in her favor. You know Caius will throw a fit about keeping a human."_

"_I believe she could thaw Caius's frigid heart," Aro laughed. "You will like her also. You have similar interests."_

_"I doubt that. I don't normally associate with the guard, but I will hurry home if you insist."_ And that is exactly what he did. He pushed the pedal closer to the floorboard.

Aro was waiting for him in the underground garage. Marcus could already see Aro was giddy, he always got this way when something truly fascinated him. Aro, in his over three thousand years, had not lost his hunger for life. Everything was a new adventure; every invention was something to explore. Aro, out of the three kings, was the most up-to-date with the modern world. Marcus stopped caring, only using the bare minimum: a cell phone and an occasional computer. They were the most useful inventions from the modern world; even Marcus couldn't deny that. Dora and Sulpicia kept Marcus's rooms updated as he didn't really care about domestic comforts anymore.

"Welcome home, brother. It is good to have you back." Aro held out a hand to Marcus, which Marcus obliged. There were no secrets among the family.

"Let me guess you want to show me the girl." A lower guard took Marcus's bag and handed him his black Volturi cloak without a word. They walked slowly through the halls to Marcus's quarters.

"She's not a girl, but a young woman of twenty-four." Marcus stopped suddenly. Someone had been in his personal library. He could smell the pleasant aroma of strawberry and freesia even if was days old.

"The human was in here?" Marcus questioned Aro with a raised brow. Aro took a quick huff.  
"Perhaps to return your book that I lent her." Marcus was unimpressed. Aro did tend to overstep his boundaries in his excitement.

"Okay, I will meet your newest project," Marcus agreed. Aro clapped his approval with a soft laugh.

"Perfect, I believe she normally is in the library at this time."

"Normally?"

"Oh, yes she has been here for almost a week now. She spends her time in the library unless Felix and Demetri lure her out to do something." They walked together toward the library. Hearing soft Latin music and laughter, the kings quickened their pace toward the library.

"I believe Demetri had the intention to teach Isabella how to dance," Aro chuckled, pushing the large oak door to the library open.

Marcus watched as a tiny dark-haired woman was turned at an almost inhuman pace from Demetri to Felix. The occasional indignant squeal came from the woman as she was dipped and spun to the Latin beat. _This little slip of a woman has excited the coven this much_? he thought unimpressed. As the music ended, Aro held out a beckoning hand, and Felix twirled her directly to Aro. Isabella gripped Aro's hand for dear life, as the world around her was still spinning at her sudden stop. Marcus waited impatiently for Aro to do his dramatic introductions. Isabella finally focusing on the hand that held her gave a slight gasp when she realized that Aro held steadily to her hand. She had not even seen him enter the library.

"Master Aro," she greeted awkwardly.

"I see you are enjoying yourself, Isabella. I wanted to introduce my brother, Marcus," He motioned toward the other man in the room, the one she had not even noticed. Isabella turned with a nervous smile to the tall king. And when their eyes connected, everything in Marcus's world was torn apart, rearranged, and rebuilt.

There she was standing just in his arms' reach. Her mahogany hair fell down her back in soft waves, windblown from the dancing. The sapphire dress draped alluringly around her soft curves; it contrasted against her pale, milky skin. Her heart-shaped face flushed pink from exertion, a soft smile playing on her plush pink lips. She looked at him with her chocolate brown eyes not even understanding the magnitude of what was occurring between them, _of what power she held over him._ Marcus fell to his knees when he saw the thick gold cord leap from him and wrap around her small frame. She took his unneeded breath away. Everything he had suffered before this point was insignificant as he stared in open-mouthed shock at his mate.

_His perfect mate_.

* * *

A/N: Whoops, another cliffhanger. I wasn't planning on them meeting this chapter but I felt you all deserved to read it. I'll try to get the next chapter out asap.  
Thanks again for the support and comments. Much love to: WPear, Tayjj44, teamwolfaltw, immortalblossom, earthlover, ForrestersWitch, traceybuie, Tulips at Twilight, , Moony's Black.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Shocked would be an understatement. The world seemed to pause as their eyes met. What felt like a mere blink of an eye for Isabella, Marcus had slammed down to his knees. The sound of stone hitting stone vibrated the floor; Isabella twitched her bare toes under her dress. He stood almost as tall as Felix and was brought down to her chest level before she could even process his movements. _Can vampires trip, _she wondered. Isabella looked him over trying to assess what ailed him but found herself checking him out. Marcus was handsome, _too handsome_. A chiseled jaw, strong cheekbones, and perfect nose; like flawless Greek sculpture, his sculpted body confirming the theory. His brown hair hung just past his shoulders with just the smallest hint of wave. He was the exact man your mother always warned you about; devilishly handsome. Isabella almost turned away in that second. It hurt deep in her chest to look at him, but she couldn't look away. She was reminded of Indiana Jones and the Lost Ark; she waited for her face to melt away under his intense gaze. Much to her embarrassment, Isabella felt her face flush red, but it was short-lived. In the second she assessed him; he was suddenly surrounded. Felix and Demetri standing by each elbow, ready to assist him to his feet. Aro had dropped Isabella's hand, for once his blithe smile fell and his lips thinned in worry for his brother. _Marcus has finally lost his mind_, Aro thought. Aro walked forward grasping his brother's hand trying to solve the mystery.

Aro fell into Marcus's memories searching then emitting a loud, unnerving laugh when he figured out why his brother stumbled. Marcus had found his mate_. Isabella has no idea she just became a queen of vampires, his new sister_, Aro laughed to himself. Isabella took a startled step back from the Aro, his laugh scaring her. Marcus stood immediately watching his mate jump back in fear, giving a low growl to Aro for upsetting her. He knew deep down that Aro hadn't meant to upset her, but his natural instincts felt differently than his common sense. Fighting the urge to grab his mate and claim her right where she stood was near impossible but Marcus beat his inner beast down.

Ignoring his moment of weakness, Marcus held out his hand to Isabella.

"Marcus Volturi," His deep voice reverberated down her body, settling deep in her gut. Isabella still dazed and confused from what just transpired took a few seconds to realize he wanted to shake her hand.

"Isabella Swan," she whispered. His strong hand gripped hers before turning it over; he placed a light kiss on her knuckles, sending sparks through her body. She felt her blush deepen, much to her humiliation, but he didn't let her hand go. She gently pulled her hand away not sure what to do next. Aro noticing the tension in the room decided to intervene. He didn't know Isabella at all to recommend a course of action for Marcus; he wasn't sure how she would react to Marcus declaring his undying love for her seconds after meeting. _Did humans even feel the pull_, he wondered. This little human had certainly thrown this coven in a tailspin.

"Now that we have gotten introductions out of the way, Marcus and I have much to discuss. Isabella why don't you take a turn about the gardens before we call you for trial," Aro roused in his normal cheery voice. Marcus wanted to rip Aro's throat out for separating him from his mate, but once again he beat the beast down. With a stiff nod, Marcus turned and exited the room, Aro hot on his heels; they needed to have a family meeting immediately.

"What the fuck just happened?" Felix asked, breaking the leftover tension in the room.

"I-I don't know. Can vampires trip?"

"I don't think that was a trip," Demetri mused, he had a strong suspicion of what just occurred. "Don't worry though, Master Marcus will be fine. Let's go to the garden."

**oOo**

Marcus marched angrily to Aro's office, his emotions swirling wildly in his body; he felt like a newborn again. Gripping the lever too tightly, Marcus almost tore the solid wood door from the hinges. Aro followed behind him, for once in his long life he kept his mouth shut. It wouldn't bode well for Aro's office for someone to set Marcus off. The newly forged mate bond tended to awaken the baser instincts: protect and claim. And a fragile mortal mate with a dominant male. _Disaster_. Aro prayed to whatever Gods were listening to find a resolution and save his office.

Sulpicia had perched on one of the loveseats around the fire waiting for her husband's return; Aro had called a meeting before the human girl's trial. They typically always met in Aro's office for the family business. Caius and Athenodora lazed on the couch still in post-vacation bliss; Sulpicia still saw a glint of fury in Caius's eyes though. He was not happy at all at the turn of events while Aro was left alone to rule. _A human, really_? Many guards would be punished when this trial was over, Caius would see to it. _How did she sneak unnoticed into the castle_? The fury was doused _slightly _with the prospect of punishing the Cullens; Caius strategized in his head whilst playing with his wife's long golden hair.

The office door swung wide, splinters from the wood flying haphazardly; Marcus strode in, ignoring his audience and went to stand in front of the blazing fire. He was angry and unsettled which was odd for Marcus but before anyone could ask why Aro walked in. Caius sat up immediately, laying his wife's head into his lap to continue running a hand through her hair.

"Ah, we welcome you to the family meeting. You two are late," Caius sneered at Aro.

"Sorry, brother but we were detained momentarily. How was the island home?" Ignoring Caius's baiting, Aro took a seat with Sulpicia, placing his arm around her shoulders.

"Cut the shit, Aro. Let us talk about this human that trespassed into our home, and instead of death you gave her a position on the guard," Caius huffed, ignoring Aro's wide eyes and silent 'shut up' gesture. "I cannot believe you are alone for one week and now our home has been contaminated with _its_ filth. What comes next Children of the Moon?" Caius didn't even notice Marcus moving until Athenodora was gently moved to the side and he was smashing face-first into the large coffee table that the three couches circled. Caius stood unharmed but dazed; Marcus hadn't moved that quick in millennia. Aro would have been amused if it wasn't his sitting room they were destroying. While Caius was quick to recover his footing, Marcus, in all his fury, had launched himself at Caius. The growl that reverberated from Marcus's chest told Caius this wasn't a play fight. Soon they were viciously fighting on the remains of what was once the coffee table.

"DAMN YOU TWO. SIT DOWN NOW," Sulpicia shrieked. She had just finished redecorating this room and she wouldn't put up with this behavior. Marcus turned toward her with black eyes and a growl; Aro stood, replying with his own growl, ready to defend his mate. This seemed to reach Marcus through his bloodlust. He straightened from his crouch.

"I apologize, Sulpicia." Sulpicia pulled Aro back onto their couch; Aro remaining tense in case his mate was threatened again. Marcus took the hint and sat on his normal couch; once again alone despite his mate walking around the castle. He vowed this would be the last time he would sit alone.

"Now if you could explain why you attacked my husband that would be appreciated," Dora barked, out of character. She was the softest of the family, surprising for being mated to a white-haired demon.

"She's my mate," Marcus answered before looking back to the fire. The bond pulled at him to seek his mate.

"What?" Dora asked confused. Even with her perfect hearing, she thought she had misheard what he said.

"Isabella is Marcus's mate," Aro cautiously answered.

"The human?" Caius asked surprised. He earned a growl from Marcus.

"Isabella Marie Swan," Aro corrected, he had confiscated her ID and passport. _Insurance so she couldn't escape_, he thought, but really, he just likes to snoop. He had to do the old-fashioned detective work since he couldn't read her mind. Marcus turned back to the group at the mention of her name.

"Oh! We must meet her immediately! A new sister! Tell us about her. How did she react to the news?" Dora squealed. Sulpicia, the more reserved of the wives, mirrored Dora's smile.

"She does not know we are mates," Marcus answered rubbing his large hand across his face in frustration.

"Surely you will tell her soon? Aro, how do you think she will react?" Sulpicia asked soothingly.

"I cannot read her mind. She is immune to most of the coven's gifts," Aro answered. A loud cackle erupted the stunned silence. Caius never thought he would see both of his gifted brothers at a loss; Aro flying blind and Marcus, bond master, with a mate dilemma. A soft whack to the back of the head silenced his laughter; Dora didn't find the situation funny at all.

"Let's think about how we can remedy this," Sulpicia supplied.

"I say you tell her, fuck her and turn her," Caius offered. That plan had worked well for him after all.

"I do not believe that would go well. From what little I know of Isabella; she may not react favorably to the news. The Cullen boy had claimed they were mates, but he left her. Plus, she is a modern girl; you can't just steal her away the night before the wedding of her arranged marriage," Aro replied pointedly. Caius had in fact done that exact thing to Athenodora. Caius gave a smug smile while he pulled Dora back into his lap, hand slipping under the hem of her dress. The kings and their wives were born into different times, Caius and Dora reminded them of this constantly, bordering on obscene at times. Marcus slumped onto his couch, tossing his long legs onto the arm.

"Do not fret, brother. We will help you woo her if that's how you wish to proceed," Sulpicia soothed. Marcus gave her a grateful smile.

"It is settled then. You can court her at her own pace. We will need to inform the guard of the bond though; they will be discreet. You need to appoint her a guard, I suggest Felix and Demetri since they are the closest to her." Marcus growled at the reminder of Aro insinuating the pair's intentions toward Isabella.

"I am positive they will be on their best behavior, but using anyone else will alert Isabella to a change. She's too observant." Aro warned. Marcus acquiesced with a nod.

"I believe this is a terrible idea. Women never react well to secrets," Caius offered.

"I will tell her when I think she is ready." Caius scoffed but offered no resistance as it wasn't his mate.

"Perhaps after the trial, you could send her to meet us." Sulpicia nodded in agreement. _This was a delicate situation and it was best with a woman's touch_, Dora thought.

"Good idea, Dora. That would give them time to have her stuff moved into her new room."

"New room?" Marcus asked.

"Of course Marcus. We can move her into the room next to yours in your or would you rather she stay in the guards' annex?" _His queen in the guards' wing, ludicrous_, Marcus scowled at the thought.

Aro stood bringing attention to himself. "We will send Isabella your way soon enough. Brothers if you will, we shouldn't keep Isabella in suspense anymore." The three kings exited Aro's office. Caius ordering a lower guard to call Isabella to the throne room and clean up the remains of the coffee table. Aro entered through the door behind the thrones, followed by Marcus then Caius. Marcus hesitated at the back of the dais; duty called for him to sit in his throne, the bond to stand beside Isabella. Caius gave Marcus a reassuring shoulder squeeze and pushed him toward his throne. The three ancient immortals sat in their impressive thrones, the view the same as usual as their upper and elite guard lined the walls of the annular room. Everything changed for Marcus when Isabella shuffled slowly to the center of the room; his body unconsciously leaning forward in his throne. Isabella looked so small and fragile standing alone in the center of the room, red eyes pierced her from all sides. He could see she was uncomfortable. Marcus let out a low growl causing the guard to divert their eyes whether in instinct or in surprise at the change in Marcus.

"Welcome back, Miss Swan," Aro's saccharine voice broke the silence. "I hope your stay has been pleasant." Isabella looked Aro in the eyes as he addressed her. She quickly glanced at the blonde king who she had not seen before. His face blank and emotionless; Felix warned her he would try to intimidate her with his usual scowl.

"Yes. Thank you," Isabella answered gently; she didn't trust her voice to not break. Her eyes were drawn to Marcus as she answered Aro, quickly she diverted her eyes to the floor. His eyes felt like they pierced her soul.

"We would like to extend an offer to join _our coven_." Marcus's velvet voice caused Isabella to jump. She bravely looked from the ground to meet his eyes.

"Do the terms Master Aro set still stand?" One side of Caius's mouth quirked up at the audacity of this mortal; she would be a fiery little sister. Marcus leaned back casually in his throne amused.

"And what terms do you seek confirmation for?"

"Access to the library." She'd be damned if that was taken away from her.

"You may have access to any library that we own." Marcus agreed with an indulgent smile. _Whatever you desire_ is what he truly wanted to say.

"Any library? Even yours, Master?" Marcus gripped his chair in restraint when 'master' slipped from her lips. Her subtle submission almost sending him over the edge. Aro who had been watching the interaction took over for his brother.

"Of course, Isabella. What do you say?"

"Yes," she answered, still watching Marcus. Aro clapped joyously.

"Perfetto. Now we have some people for you to meet while we have someone move your belongings to your new room."

"My new room?" Isabella broke eye contact with Marcus turning to Aro, confusion plain on her face.

"Yes, you will be _serving under_ Marcus as his _personal guard,_" Caius spoke with a smirk; the double meaning not lost on the already strained king. Aro's smile broadened, _Teasing Marcus was going to be such fun_.

"I understand." She didn't understand, but who was she to question the will of kings. By the looks of Marcus, he didn't need any help being protected.

"Wonderful. Now our wives wanted to meet you. Marcus, will you escort her?" Marcus stood without answering, holding out a hand to help her up the dais. Isabella's feet answered without thought. Her hand was tiny in comparison to Marcus's; he relished in smug male pride. Pulling her up the stairs, Marcus laced her arm through his, escorting her through the door behind the throne.

The door had barely closed before Aro stood and addressed the guard.

"Isabella Swan is Marcus's mate." Murmurs broke out from the surprised guard.

"Silence." Caius stood, scowl disrupting the beauty of his face. "She will be treated with respect; anything less will result in punishment. She, like our wives, must be protected at all costs; anything less with result in death."

"Master Marcus has chosen to not reveal the bond to Isabella yet. So, discretion is paramount not only toward Isabella but to anyone outside our coven. Outsiders will see her status as a human as a weakness and they will exploit it." Aro added almost as an afterthought, "Demetri and Felix will be her personal guard anytime she is not with the family." Felix and Demetri nodded in acceptance. Protecting Marcus's human mate was an honor as much as a risk. Aro took one last glance around the room before turning to leave, Caius walking in step with him. The guard had been given their dismissal but most remained in their spots talking; the gossiping had already started.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for the follows and reviews. Special thanks to: Daisy Grace, Guest, Msmalloryreads, Manognya. P, sweetsouthernsongbird, WPear, Jaysto, TheBlackSeaReaper, ForrestersWitch, traceybuie, Night Terror56, teamwolfaltw, Daisy Grace, jenn72stamper, marlastiano. Your reviews always light my writing fire.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

She was like the first breath after being held underwater. Pure salvation. She made colors brighter and the world was a little warmer. Marcus silently cursed the three layers that separated their skin as she grasped onto his arm as he led the way to Aro's chambers; he would give anything to feel her skin on his. He took in a slow, deep breath soaking up her scent; he could hardly believe after all these empty millennia that she clung to him now. Occasionally, he watched her glance up at him, trying to be discreet. His lip quirked when he finally caught her staring longer than normal.

"Is something the matter, Isabella?" She flushed pink and turned her gaze down the hall.

"Umm… no," she answered. "I was wondering what my duty would be serving you?" She tried to make small talk to flush out the embarrassment of being caught checking him out.

"Serving me?" He tried to not scoff at the idea. He would certainly be her slave for the rest of eternity if she would only ask. "Do not worry about that now. You will have plenty of time to get to know me and the coven. When you are ready, I will change you myself." He tried not to purr at the thought of changing her. Isabella remained facing forward but gave a quick nod. They finally made the trip to Aro's chambers, Marcus gave quick rapt before opening the door and escorting Isabella in. He saw the table had been cleaned and replaced with a different one. Athenodora and Sulpicia stood from their seats with welcoming smiles, Dora's almost _too welcoming_. Isabella subtly moved closer to him seeing Dora's wide-toothed grin. Marcus quickly introduced them and gave an excuse to give them some privacy; he shut the door behind him.

The three women stared at each other; an almost uncomfortable silence filled the room. Sulpicia settled down back on her normal couch, Dora doing the same thing, Isabella sat on the couch Sulpicia motioned toward. She sat rigidly on the offered couch, unsure of what to do next.

"So Isabella tell us about yourself." Sulpicia broke the silence.

"What would you like to know?" Isabella bit her lip nervously. This scene reminded her of her anxiety right before she met the entire Cullen clan. Now, she sat in front of two queens.

"Tell us about your family or where you come from. You are American, yes?"

"Yes, I was born in Forks, Washington, but my parents divorced when I was a baby. I grew up with my mom mostly in the West. We moved around a lot before settling in Arizona. My mom, Renee, met her now-husband and I decided to move in with my dad to finish high school. I am an only child."

"Is that when you met the Cullens," Sulpicia asked. Isabella's eyes scanned the room, not wanting to make contact with Sulpicia's intuitive gaze.

"Yes, I met them when I was seventeen. Edward and I dated for a while," Isabella's voice trailed off; sometimes she could still hear his cruel words at their parting. She had been over it for years, but _sometimes_ it would catch her off guard.

"We do not have to speak about them if it upsets you, dearest. Where are your parents now?" Dora asked lightheartedly, trying to brighten the mood.

"My mom lives in Florida with her husband Phil. My dad passed away over two years ago." The room fell into an awkward silence again. The queens overestimated their ability with humans, Isabella wasn't warming up to them as much as they thought she would.

"I am sorry for your loss," Athenodora flitted to Isabella's side to give a comforting hug, Isabella flinched in surprise but accepted the unexpected comfort.

"We are sorry, Isabella. We are doing a terrible job of trying to befriend you," Sulpicia added, grasping her dress in a nervous human manner. She stood and walked over to a bar cart pouring Isabella an amber drink.

"Befriend me?"

"Of course. You will be a part of the coven… almost like a little sister," Dora confirmed, her smirk hidden in Isabella's thick curls as she continued to embrace her. Sulpicia handed Isabella the drink when Dora pulled away.

"A sister?" Isabella asked almost incredulously. She had heard this spiel before from a dark-headed pixie. The phrase made her feel weary but deep down she felt a familial pull towards the queens. She didn't know the Volturi enough to make a judgment either way. Aro, she could tell, was someone who liked games, but she didn't necessarily feel like he was toying with her currently. These women seemed genuine enough. She took a gulp of the amber liquid.

"Yes, hopefully, we can win you over before your change," Dora smiled and gave an enthusiastic clap. Isabella gave a shy smile in return.

"Okay. I'll answer your questions if you answer mine," Isabella quipped. The two queens gave an approving nod.

"How old are you both?"

"In vampire years, we and the kings are around three thousand give or take a few centuries. Physically, I think I was turned early thirties and Dora here was turned early twenties. And what age are you?" It was almost laughable how young the entire Cullen clan was both in years and appearance. Isabella realized the Volturi was diverse not only in ethnicities but in ages.

"I am twenty-four," Isabella answered. "How did you both meet your husbands?" Dora smiled devilishly at the question.

"Caius stole me from my fiancé the night before my wedding," Dora answered, her lithe body gracefully wilting onto her couch dramatically. "It was so romantic," she said mostly to herself. Her maroon eyes were lucid but she seemed to be miles away in her memories. Isabella turned to Sulpicia with her brows raised nearly to her hairline. _Romantic? I guess you had to be there_, Isabella mused. Sulpicia gave Athenodora an indulgent smile before turning toward Isabella and giving her a good-natured eye roll. She chuckled.

"I was a vampire already when I met Aro. He was traveling through Italy looking for a place for the coven to settle and happened upon me," She hummed. "You know finding your mate is instant as a vampire; we knew as soon as we met each other."

"You could only imagine, Isabella. Aro is so _theatrical_; he courted her like a love-struck romantic. Flowers. Jewelry. Dresses. He even _obtained_ this castle just for her," Dora teased, her long blonde hair draping over the couch. She was promptly hit with a pillow by the usually reserved Sulpicia.

"So, when you meet your mate, you just know?"

"For a vampire, it's instant and instinctual. You want to claim and mark them. The entire world revolves around them."

"Sounds suffocating," Isabella wrinkles her nose. She couldn't remember if that's how it felt with Edward or if it was teenage love. The two ladies chuckled.

"I could see your reasoning for believing that. Mates, though, complete each other. It is like finding the other half of your soul. You could not live without part of your soul, no?" Sulpicia questioned. Isabella slumped onto her the plush cushions getting more comfortable. Her back was no longer ramrod straight; the wives weren't so bad after all.

"Do you have any _amante_ waiting for your return?" Dora asked casually. Isabella scrunched up her brows then turned a slight pink when she realized what she was asking.

"No, I'm unattached."

"Really no one? I would assume a pretty and intelligent woman as yourself would be _dating_ someone." Dora hoped she was using the correct modern term. It was hard to keep up after all these years.

"I spent most of my free time in libraries. I focused a lot on education instead of _relationships_."

"Ah… I see. You are a virgin," Athenodora assessed. Isabella choked on her bourbon. Both queens laughed.

"If I answer yes are you going to tell me virgin blood tastes better and drain me right here on this couch," Isabella halfheartedly joked.

"You are safe, my dear," Sulpicia laughed. Athenodora continued to cackle on her couch. Maybe it was the bourbon but Isabella began to laugh too.

"Well, I am not a complete nun. I just wasn't interested in any romantic attachments." She drained the last of her drink; Sulpicia, ever the host, refilled her drink. Isabella watched as Sulpicia floated around the room, a dark-haired and olive-skinned beauty in crimson silk. Sulpicia was shorter than Isabella, curvier too. Her short stature made up for Aro's _lack of height_. Isabella was very thankful Aro couldn't read her thoughts. Athenodora was a direct contrast; with long golden hair and light golden skin, she was much taller than both Isabella and Sulpicia and she was built like a Victoria's Secret model. Six years ago, Isabella would have felt unworthy to be in her presence, but she had learned in those years someone being better in some way doesn't reflect poorly on oneself. She always felt less than in Rosalie's presence, it also didn't help that Rosalie acted superior and uninterested in Isabella as a person. Isabella couldn't blame her though, Isabella and Edward's relationship bordered on unhealthy; mostly control and unequal standing. Isabella took another sip of the tawny liquid enjoying the burn as it went down.

"So, you would say your passion is learning," Sulpicia asked, changing the subject. Isabella gave a gentle nod, a smile spreading across her face when she thought of the remarkable library so close to her.

"Marcus is also an avid reader. Aro said you wanted help translating; Marcus would be the perfect _match_ to help you," Dora added with a secret smirk. Isabella unconsciously smiled thinking about him. He was so handsome. She imagined him leaning over a table, wavy brown hair pulled back from his masculine face, translating old tomes to her in his rich, deep voice. Her face tinged pink at the thought. The sisters watched with interest as Isabella flushed after the mention of Marcus; it seemed like the mating bond does affect humans, perhaps not as strongly. Isabella took another awkward sip to cover her blush. A few soft knocks on the door alerted them to company. It was more of a courtesy to Isabella as Sulpicia and Athenodora already knew their mates waited outside the door. They wanted her to become more comfortable around the family and tried to use more human speeds and manners.

"Buonasera," Aro strode in placing a soft kiss to Sulpicia's forehead. He settled next to her, grasping her hand and kicking his feet up on the coffee table. It was unsettling to see the eccentric Aro casually resting with his arm around his wife. The Cheshire cat smile that he wore in the courtroom was replaced with a soft genuine one, especially when his eyes moved toward his wife. He let out a deep chuckle causing Isabella to jump. She eyed him warily until suddenly she realized he was reading his wife's mind. _I guess there is no privacy at all in the supernatural world,_ Isabella mused. He was probably just found out that she was a virgin. _Great_, she droned. She turned away from Aro and Sulpicia for a moment to see Caius and Athenodora deep into a very salacious kiss. The display had her turn quickly back to Aro and Sulpicia, who was watching her in amusement. Sulpicia tossed another pillow toward the couple, Caius caught it before it met its mark, lips not leaving his wife's neck.

"You two are incorrigible," Sulpicia tsked. The display didn't bother her but she was afraid if Isabella got any redder, she would explode.

"You would not want to cause poor Isabella any more grief. She is American after all," Aro laughed. Caius finally unlatched himself from his wife and settled her across his lap, fingers winding through her hair. His usual sneer was traded for a devilish smirk.

"Who has caused Isabella grief?" A deep voice questioned behind the couch Isabella sat on. Isabella suddenly lost her casual slouch; her back straightened pressing her chest forward in a more flattering way. This was all unconscious on her part, but the vampires noticed the subtle change when Marcus spoke. Isabella turned toward him and gave a small smile.

"No one has caused her any grief. Her American sensibilities keep her from enjoying the sights," Caius responded. Marcus rolled his eyes with a sigh. His couch faced Caius's and he had been forced to watch Caius and Dora molest each other for years.

"I doubt the problem is her sensibilities and more the grotesque nature that you fondle each other," Marcus retorted. He came toward the front of the couch unsure of whether to continue to stand or sit uninvited next to Isabella. Isabella sensing his indecision moved over to give him room to sit. It was obviously his designated spot. Marcus smiled in thanks and sat down, his body slightly turned toward Isabella and she mirrored him; their bodies like magnets. He couldn't help but stretch out his long arm across the back of the sofa toward Isabella. Marcus wanted to lean the short distance forward and pull her flush against his side, but he refrained. _I bet her petite body would fit perfectly against my own_, he purred to himself. He felt almost whole for the first time in his long-life sharing space with his mate surrounded by their family.

"We have much to discuss," Aro drew the attention back to the family gathering.

"Yes, we do. The most important task at hand is how to punish the Cullens," Caius growled. A shiver raced through Isabella at the sound, she moved closer to Marcus instinctively. Marcus shot him a glare of warning, which Caius promptly ignored. "Isabella, how do you think we address their crime?"

The spotlight on her, Isabella took another sip biding her time.

"Is the punishment death to anyone that reveals themselves to humans?"

"Typically, yes. There are sometimes exceptions," Aro answered.

"Carlisle is always your exception," Caius scoffed. Aro shrugged noncommittally slinking further against his wife.

"I guess since I'm going to be turned, that it solves the problem that they exposed themselves."

"So, does that nullify their crime?" Marcus asked. Regardless of his bond sight, he wanted to be assured that she held no feelings for the Cullen boy. Isabella sat for a moment in thought.

"I suppose that's true. Edward is the guiltiest of the coven. He let me in on the secret with zero intention of turning me. Alice actively pursued a friendship with me but she always saw me becoming a vampire. Emmett wanted me to be turned. Carlisle and Esme seemed accepting but they would never go against Edward's wishes. Rosalie and Jasper were against me finding out from the beginning." Everyone waited for Isabella to continue.

"But the pathway to hell is paved with good intentions. If I were deciding their fates I would punish Edward and Carlisle since one is the guilty party and the other is the coven leader. Having the upper hand though, you could force the gifted ones into the Volturi's service. The ones without any powers could possibly be released."

"That is a decent plan," Caius said, he was mildly impressed.

"Word of caution though: Alice can see the future but her gift relies on the individual making a decision. If you want to capture them then you need to change your mind often, not make a decision, or have someone less important make the choice. Same with Edward, he can only hear surface thoughts. Jasper is powerful but he's the most underrated tool at their disposal." Caius hummed in appreciation at the inside information.

"Very observant of you, Isabella. You gave us much to ponder," Aro praised.

"How are you certain that he didn't want to change you," Marcus asked. He watched Isabella gaze at her wrist; he spotted the iridescent teeth marks. His inner beast growled at the idea of someone marking his mate.

"At one point in our relationship, I attracted the unwanted attention of three nomads. I have this uncanny ability to find myself in danger," she laughed. "The leader, James, liked to play with his food. He made a game of tracking me, while the Cullens tried to hide me. He got me in the end though when I thought he had my mother. Before the Cullens tore him apart, he bit me. Edward had the choice to let me change or to suck the venom out. He chose the latter," Isabella answered with a hint of humor in her voice. Marcus, not finding that situation amusing at all, eyes turned black in fury. How dare someone attack his mate and how dare Edward taste her blood. Caius sensing the impending explosion spoke.

"If the coven was smaller than the Cullens why didn't they just kill them all at the first encounter?"

"I've asked myself the same thing a hundred times, but I suspect it has something to do with Carlisle's pacifist teachings," Isabella spoke almost sourly. The vampires could sense her negative attitude on the coven in question. Perhaps, there was more history than they were able to uncover in one night.

"Let us speak on the English coven wanting to visit," Aro changed the subject. Isabella finished the last of her drink and held it awkwardly unsure of what to do with it. Marcus reached out his hand offering to rid her of the glass. Their hands touched softly in the trade and it sent shivers up Isabella's arm.

"Are you cold?" Marcus asked quietly after disposing of her glass.

"Umm… slightly." In truth, the fire kept her decently warm but the gentle hum that raced up her arm when they touched made her tremble. She looked toward the fire to hide her fib; she could feel his gaze on her.

"Here." She didn't need to look to know he had draped his cloak across her shoulders, she just knew. The rich black material swallowed her petite frame but in a comforting way. She subtly pulled the material closer to her face, breathing in the sweet, clean scent. Marcus watched her with rapt attention; he sat back down daring to sit a little closer this time. The black material on his thigh pressed softly against his cloak that she wore. Once again, he cursed the layers between them. Marcus was starting to think Caius's idea of informing, fucking, and turning had its merits. Isabella felt the hardness of his thigh against her knee, and regardless of the joy it sparked she chalked it up to being an accident on his part. _Maybe he can't tell where I'm sitting while wearing this cloak, _she mused.

Marcus watched Isabella twitch her toes; she was still wearing the small heels he first saw her in today. Her feet must be hurting her, he sighed to himself. Until Isabella, human comforts were of little importance to him. He recalled a secretary once complaining to a coworker about her heels killing her feet. Dora and Sulpicia no longer felt the pain of restricting clothing; their vampirism making impossible beauty trends feasible. Marcus slid his foot over and nudged the back of Isabella's heels until they fell to the floor in soft thumps. Surprised at the disappearance of her shoes Isabella looked to Marcus. He gave another soft smile.

"You can put your feet on the couch. I will not tattle on you," he whispered conspiratorially. He knew Sulpicia did not care, not that she had a leg to stand on after what Caius and Dora get up to on their sofa.

Smiling in gratitude Isabella slid her feet under her thighs, she pushed her folded legs closer Marcus which forced her body to turn more toward him. She would be lying if she said it was unintentional; she felt warmer every time they got closer. It felt right and the alcohol buzzing through her system made her feel bolder. Marcus held back a purr when Isabella's weight settled closer to him. They both sat in silence listening to the other four discuss current affairs. Marcus would occasionally pipe in when Aro and Caius's discussions turned sour. Isabella realized he was most likely the deciding vote in the trio, the mediator. Aro was the talker, Caius the doer, and Marcus the thinker. She watched as his jaw flexed while he spoke, always in soothing manner. Sporadically, he would wave a hand while talking. His hair fell in gentle waves around his face. A rich laugh would occasionally escape his luscious lips. She watched him with tired eyes until the sound of the surrounding conversation lulled her to sleep.

Every vampire in the room heard Isabella fall asleep. Marcus waited for her breathing to even out hoping if he was patient enough, she may settle against his side. He was rewarded as she slumped against his side face pressed against his lapel. Marcus was right, she did fit perfectly under his arm. Unconsciously she inched closer, her hair hanging in curls across his suit; she pulled the cloak tighter hiding her face until she looked like a ball of black velvet. Isabella's little pale nose peeked out from the fabric; a few errant mahogany curls fell from her covering and the blue silk of her dress exposed during her sleepy movements. She was a divine vision; Marcus could not pull his eyes away. A gentle cough took his focus away from her sleeping form. His four family members stared at Marcus with looks from tender affection to blatant smugness.

"Brother, it seems you are distracted," Aro teased. Isabella sunk closer to Marcus getting closer to fully being is his lap.

"Just so you know, Marcus. This does not count since she is comatose," Caius taunted. "I still believe my plan is better in the long run." Marcus rolled his eyes at his white-haired brother. Isabella's comfort with Marcus didn't count but to him it did show she may feel the pull and that was reassuring enough.

"Perhaps, you can take her to her new room, Marcus. I doubt sleeping like that is very comfortable," Sulpicia suggested. Marcus nodded before slipping his arms under Isabella's knees and back gathering her in his arms bridal style.

"Do remember to divest her of that dress; I am certain that it is very uncomfortable to sleep in," Caius added. Marcus shoved his thumb between his first two fingers in an obscene gesture causing Caius and Aro to laugh madly.

"You two are the worst," Sulpicia grinned; she followed to help Marcus with Isabella. Isabella would be upset if a man undressed her Sulpicia knew her well enough to guess that.

Marcus slowly walked to his hall, walking past his dark suite door to the one next to it. Their rooms were connected by a sitting room, so he and his mate always had quick access between their private chambers but for now the door remained locked. He hoped they would eventually share a space together as his siblings shared but this was the closest he could get for now. Not that a flimsy solid wood door could stop him. Marcus placed her in her bed, soaking in the view of her rich hair scattered across the pillows, her long dark eyelashes, the soft puffs of her breath as they forced her chest to rise and fall. Sulpicia entered behind grasping Marcus on the bicep in comfort.

"I will get her settled from here." Marcus gave Sulpicia a quick cheek kiss in gratitude and left for his rooms. He passed the time distractedly filling out paperwork waiting for her to awaken. Time passed too quickly in her presence and too slowly when she was gone. Marcus leaned back into his leather chair closing his eyes and focusing of the sound of her beating heart and soft breaths, _his mate_.

* * *

A/N: The first few hundred words of this chapter was a struggle for me, so I hope it turned out okay! Thank you for all the support. Special thanks to reviewers: Daisy Grace, jenn72stamper, marlastiano, sweetsouthernsongbird, Arami Estigarribia, Twiggy85, Tulips at Twilight,Guest, traceybuie, Moony's Black, Sassy Mami, TheBlackSeaReaper, mynameishelby, teamwolfaltw, Missysue32, .7334, eeeeaud, courtneyc1108, jmullinax.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

A rich maple smell filled the air; Isabella licked her lips sleepily. Rolling onto her stomach, she kicked the soft blankets off her body letting the chill air send goosebumps racing up her body. Her stomach demanded that she wake up and devour the French toast that sat hot and ready under the serving tray. The opening of her door followed by the smell of coffee finally won her over. She sat up stretching her arms above her head, the tank of her silk pajama set rode up exposing her pale stomach; not that the pajama set really covered much, to begin with.

"You know Sulpicia when I said I didn't mind you and Dora picking out me out a few clothes, I didn't realize you were going to pick such risqué things," Isabella yawned. She rubbed her eyes to clear the last bits of sleep from her vision. A deep chuckle reverberated off the stone walls of her room causing Isabella to freeze.

She realized too late that she had made a mistake; it was not Sulpicia's dark hair that carried in the coffee, but Marcus's. How she ever mistook the height difference between the two was beyond her. He stood several feet away holding her coffee dressed in a dark charcoal suit san his normal black cloak.

"I am sorry if you are disappointed that I am not Sulpicia, but I do come bearing gifts," Marcus chuckled. "In my defense, I did knock and you said 'come in'." He would never admit that he knew she wasn't fully awake when he asked; seeing her wake was too much of a temptation. Isabella flushed red under his gaze.

"I tend to talk in my sleep, but it's fine. I just didn't expect you," Isabella answered while slyly trying to cover herself with the blanket next to her. Who was she kidding though; she saw Marcus gaze to the blanket she had pulled over her exposed thighs. She looked down realizing that it was one of Marcus's cloaks she used to cover herself. The same one that she had managed to avoid giving back for over a week now. _God strike me down_, Isabella thought embarrassed.

"We do not have any court meetings this morning, I came to see if you wanted to go to the library early this morning." He took a seat at the small table where Sulpicia had left her breakfast. Marcus placed her coffee next to the tray of food.

"I'd love to… just let me get ready really quick." She began to gather up the cloak to use as a makeshift robe but paused. _Fuck it. I'm a grown woman and I have nothing to be ashamed of_, Isabella mentally cheered herself. Emboldened by his lingering gaze, she hopped down from the large four-poster bed and walked to her adjoined closet and bathroom. He heard the water turn on and her soft squeak when the cold water must have first hit her. Gripping the chair, he forced himself to remain seated, the inner beast demanded him to join her. Marcus just wanted her to know him, to trust, and possibly already formed feelings toward him before he told her about being mates. Didyme, while a wonderful wife, was not his other half; he was attracted to her easy personality and her gift drew him. Marcus felt stupid for all the years mourning her; not that she deserved to be forgotten, but he had almost completely lost himself in his grief. What if he had lost himself and wasn't even able to realize his mate was right in front of him. _Idiota_, he muttered to himself.

Isabella unaware of Marcus's inner turmoil was quickly washing her body. She closed her eyes and let the spray from the shower rinse out the shampoo lather. Thinking about the past week, Isabella couldn't deny her attraction to Marcus. Where normally she would be unnerved about being carried to bed by a stranger, she was oddly _flattered_. But that would be inappropriate, wouldn't it? He was her boss, her superior, a king. But… but she felt there was some connection there. She slathered conditioner in her hair and plopped to the ground of the tile shower to shave her legs. Careful not to cut herself, she quickly did both legs. _It would be a terrible way to die; the vampires breaking down the shower door to drain me in all my naked glory_, she laughed to herself. The Volturi she had noticed had a lot of control and doubted her accidental slaying would ever occur. She had spent a lot of time with Felix and Demetri in the last week whenever she wasn't with Marcus or Dora and Sulpicia. Demetri told her that every single recruit, local or abroad, had to pass very stringent testing. While the Volturi were often misconstrued as _cruel_, they were always fair. And they wouldn't send someone as a Volturi representative without them being completely in control. With a small yelp, Isabella nicked herself around her knee, but it quickly stopped bleeding but she still quietly cursed her clumsiness. Rinsing out the last of the conditioner, she began to think more about her predicament. Before the ruling on her life, she came and went throughout the castle with zero protection. Now, though, now she nearly always had someone beside her. Was it because she was looked at as a future asset? It seemed excessive. There was a better reason she just couldn't figure it out though. Marcus being around her, she could understand; she was to serve him. The other kings around her, maybe she could possibly see that they were being nice to the new recruit, but none of the guards spent time in Aro's chambers unless delivering messages. The wives though, they were a different story; they were a busy force within the castle but they didn't spend time with the guard. Sulpicia and Dora were friendly to the guard though, but not like 'let's buy you a bunch of fancy new clothes' friendly. _Something isn't adding up_, Isabella said to herself. Isabella felt like she was solving the Cullen vampire mystery again. Turning off the water, she thought about this last week with the coven. Waking up after the night she met the family, Marcus spent any free time not in court with her. Dora had said that he loved books, so maybe it was a coincidence that they were always in the library at the same time. She was even tempted by his presence to ask for help translating, but Marcus beat her to it asking her first if she needed help. They had even begun to work on her spoken Italian and Greek. This past week she had spent too long staring at his lips as he corrected her pronunciations; his voice accented and smooth. At one point, much to her embarrassment, she leaned forward eyes focused on his lips. The library door closing had her snapping out of her trance but it hadn't missed Marcus's notice; he had smirked at her. Watching his face contort in this knowing smirk was worth the embarrassment. Why was she so attracted to someone so unobtainable? She had gathered through the week that he was a widow, he loved books and had a very laidback personality. _And damn he is handsome._

Slipping into some leggings and a slouchy t-shirt, Isabella quickly towel-dried her hair before twisting it into a ballerina bun. Eyeing herself in the mirror, she shrugged_. I look decent enough to sit around a library studying_, she agreed with her assessment. Granted most of the women wore dresses around the castle, the Volturi definitely had standards, but sometimes a woman just wants to wear pants. Soft, comfortable stretchy pants.

Not wanting to keep Marcus waiting any longer, she made her way back into her bedroom. She couldn't help but pause gripping the golden door lever to steady herself when she saw him casually arranged in her small sitting area, long legs kicked up on the side table. Maybe it was her hormones or the fact he looked like a GQ model, but a shiver ran up her spine at the sight. _Damn, how long has it been_? Isabella questioned herself. Reminiscing on past dalliances, the few and far in between, she realized it had been a long time since she had had any _relief_. _That's what I need; just a little self-care_, she mused.

"Are you ready?" Marcus looked up at her words; he had been pretending to be engrossed in a book. Her hair was still damp, making her scent more potent; he swallowed at the siren scent.

"Of course, Isabella," he straightened up in his seat. A soft smile was her reply.

"Let me just get my bag." Marcus watched as she bent over the table his feet were just on to grab her journal. He didn't even pretend to be a gentleman maintaining his gaze when her loose shirt gaped open exposing her dark navy bra to him. Unknowing to his view, she turned around and shoved her journal into her backpack. He couldn't take his eyes off her bent over form in tight leggings. Silently, he thanked Dora for buying Isabella's clothes. _Damn, Caius for being right; I am not going to last much longer_, he growled to himself.

"Okay, I am all ready," Isabella smiled. He stood up towering over her. Offering her an arm and taking her beat-up backpack from her, he guided her from her room. They were about halfway to the library before, Marcus broke the silence.

"Isabella, have you ever been to the Opera?"

"No, I've never been able to go," She snorted. She never had any extra money for such things.

"Tonight the family and I are going to the Opera. Would you like to join us?"

"Umm..." Isabella nervously tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, "Y-yes, but I don't think I have anything to wear." Soft laughter escaped left his lips. She had no idea Dora stocked his closet with Isabella's more formal clothes. Marcus got dressed a little slower in the morning just to picture Isabella dressing in their shared closet. Didyme's side had sat empty for centuries; he had been alone for too long.

"I am sure Athenodora has something you can wear. I am even bold enough to assume that she will want to help you get ready." Isabella smiled softly while scrunching her nose.

"Well, who am I to deny a queen?" She laughed. Marcus laughed too. Isabella had no idea she was already a queen, especially in Marcus's eyes.

**XXX**

"I'm starting to believe this was a mistake," Isabella huffed.

"Oh, stop being so pigheaded. You will look so lovely when I am done," Athenodora chuckled, running another slice of Isabella's hair through a straightener. Dora just wanted to see how long her hair was without curls.

"I never straighten my hair."

"I would imagine you wouldn't have the arm strength or stamina to do it. You have such thick hair," Sulpicia laughed from her chaise. Sulpicia adjusted the skirt of her deep red dress before disappearing and reappearing with a black dress bag.

"Perfect timing, Sulpicia. I just finished her hair." Dora's amethyst dress glided against Isabella's skin as she circled around adjusted the crown braid on Isabella's head. "Perfect! Oh, I am just so good at this."

"I just noticed your crest matches your dress," Isabella mused, trying to ignore that Dora's dress of sheer lace and silk was just on the edge of exposure. Isabella had noticed the crest the kings carried were slightly different than the rest of the guards. The families were more intricate; Aro's and Sulpicia's donned a large ruby, Caius's and Athenodora's amethyst, and Marcus's was a green gem. An emerald if she had to guess.

"Good eye. Aro had them all designed back in the 1600s, I believe? I'm sure you've noticed the colors carry throughout our personal rooms too." Isabella had in fact noticed. She wasn't sure about Marcus's because she had never been inside his personal room.

"That reminds me. We need to get your pendant." Sulpicia added offhandedly.

"My pendant?"

"Yes, you need to wear it constantly. It is for your protection. I cannot believe we haven't given it to you sooner," Dora admonished lightly.

"I am sure Aro has it in the vault. Let me go check with him." Sulpicia disappeared out of her room in a flash. Isabella turned back to Dora who held a deep green dress in her hands.

"Absolutely not," Isabella protested.

"What is wrong with the dress?" Athenodora asked. She dangled the dress out in front of her looking for a flaw. The top was fitted lace and sleeveless, the full tulle skirt pulled in the waist of the dress. The problem for Isabella lays with the plunging neckline and almost nonexistent back.

"There is not enough material there to be considered a dress!" Isabella scoffed. The dress was gorgeous but Isabella knew she couldn't pull it off.

"Just humor me, Isabella. If you really hate it on then I will not force you to wear it." Isabella agreed with a nod and soon the dress was slid over her head and zipped before she couldn't even protest. With a few adjustments, Dora turned her to the mirror.

A dark-haired beauty stared back at Isabella in the mirror. Her hair straightened and braided. Makeup, thankfully, minimal on her face. She had almost forgotten what it was like to dress up, to show her more

feminine side. The deep jade dress brought out the rich red in her hair; the fitted and plunging neckline displayed her soft curves. Isabella turned to the side just to feel the whoosh of the skirt. Her eyes following the line of the dress and how it narrowed her waist. She felt like a woman.

"I take your inability to complain as approval?" Dora teased.

"I guess it will do," Isabella clucked, trying to hide a smile.

"I bet Marcus will love it; green is his favorite color," Athenodora stated bluntly. The statement caused warming in Isabella's cheeks. She had secretly hoped he would approve. _Not that I need his approval_, she chided mentally.

"I see you two have finally finished primping. The car is ready," Caius said from the doorway, causing Isabella to jump. He smirked at her edginess. "Marcus will be along shortly to escort you, Isabella."

"Okay. Thank you." Dora gave her a soft squeeze on the arm before taking Caius's arm. Caius wasted no time to begin whispering to Athenodora's ear; her giggles echoed down the corridor. Isabella flexed her hand through her long locks. Was it so obvious that she had a crush on Marcus? Had she been that apparent? She had to have been if Dora made a comment about Marcus. She was obviously trying to goad a reaction, and Isabella's redden cheeks always gave her away.

"Isabella?" His voice was quiet but deep; he obviously didn't want to spook her. She didn't jump though, her heart giving only a strong thump in her chest. Sometimes she swore she could feel him and _god did she want to feel him_. She turned toward the open door of Aro's and Sulpicia's chambers where Marcus waited dressed in a pristine black tux.

"Buona serata, Marcus." His chest contracted painfully as she crossed the distance between them; his body yearning for hers. Her deep green dress swaying softly with her movements. She was Aphrodite incarnate; his perfect temptress. Marcus loved her the moment their eyes first met and was reassured of that feeling every moment he spent in her presence. Their bond wasn't a choice but even if their bond was how could he not fall in love with her?

"I have a small gift for you."

"Oh?" She gave a nervous smile. He gently grasped her hand, turning it over exposing the soft flesh of her palm. Marcus placed the large black velvet box onto her hand, holding it with her since it was too large her hand. Gently caressing the top of the black case, feeling the Volturi crest on the surface. She opened the box exposing the delicate Volturi necklace nestled inside. The green gem catching her eye; it was a smaller, delicate replica of Marcus's.

"I love it. Thank you, Marcus," she thanked breathlessly.

"I only ask that you never take it off. For your protection, of course." He slipped a hand into the box, giving her a silent 'May I?' She turned her back to him, lifting her hair exposing her neck. When the cold metal settled between her breasts, she turned back to Marcus. Swallowing back venom, Marcus appraised his mate, following the length of the chain where it nestled perfectly, accentuated by her extremely low-cut dress. She gave a bashful smile. Marcus caught staring, held out an arm to escort her to the waiting car.

"Can I ask you a question, Marcus?"

"Anything, cara mia."

"Why is my pendant different than the other guards?" He was always surprised at her ability of observation. As ready as he was to claim her, he was afraid of scaring her off.

"Yours is different because you are mine," he answered firmly. Her heart picked up at the declaration, but her mind dismissed it. _More like his guard_, her mind reminded her.

**XXX**

The opera house was packed, a gentle roar of people talking, laughing, and drinking welcomed them as they walked into entrance. Envious and lustful gazes followed the three couples as they waited for the doors to open. Aro and Caius disappeared before returning with wine and champagne. Isabella took her champagne gratefully; the eyes from the surrounding people making her feel slightly anxious. She swallowed the contents in the flute in two gulps. Marcus without a word handed her his glass, taking her empty. Isabella took a smaller pull from his glass, giving him a pleased smile.

"I see why you all don't venture far from Volterra often," Isabella stated. Sulpicia linked an arm with her reassuringly.

"Oh, you get used to it after a few centuries," Aro answered, " I hardly even notice anymore."

"While annoying at times, it does make hunting even easier," Caius remarked, corner of his lip turned up waiting for Isabella's response. Isabella let out a small cough as she choked on her mouthful of champagne. Caius was reprimanded with a small smack on the chest by Athenodora making him chuckle.

"You know I only tease… mostly," he deadpanned. Isabella smiled at Caius; she liked his brutal honestly and stinging sarcasm. They had fallen into a reserved but comfortable relationship.

"I do say Isabella that Volturi crest looks wonderful on you. You are absolutely radiant tonight," Aro smoothly changed the subject. This was why he was the spokesperson for the Coven, Aro always had the ability to manipulate and work conversations. A real-life vampire politician.

"Grazie," Isabella thanked, unconsciously fingering her pendant. A chime rang alerting the patrons of the start of the show. The group made their way into their private box. Once again, the Volturi did nothing by halves, the box was luxurious; three large highbacked sofas were spaced evenly across the enclosure. Marcus had already arranged for their sofa to be moved closer, allowing Isabella an easier view. Everyone took their usual seats; Isabella instead walking toward the balcony edge to gaze down on the crowd. A gentle hand landed on her waist, Marcus's tux brushing against her exposed arm; she shivered. Handing her another drink, he pulled her toward their sofa. The sides and back providing shelter from the rest of the coven in the booth.

"Why are the couches like this?" Isabella gestured toward the cave-like sides of the couch. Marcus smiled before leaning forward and gesturing her to take a peek around. Leaning forward past the blocking sides, Isabella spied Aro and Sulpicia's sofa nearby.

With a small squeal, Isabella sat back and started laughing softly. The show hadn't even started and Sulpicia had already climbed onto Aro's lap. Thankfully it was just dark enough that Isabella couldn't see any details of their amorous display.

"I am so thankful for my poor human vision and hearing." Marcus let out a deep chuckle.

"Yes, they are sometimes worse than Caius and Dora."

"I'm going to need an entire bottle of champagne to erase that image from my mind," Marcus smirked dragging a table closer, snatching the champagne out of the bucket handing it to her. Quirking an eyebrow, she held up the bottle questioningly.

"Are you trying to get me drunk, Marcus," Isabella teased.

"Perhaps."

"Well as the saying goes, 'when in Rome'." Isabella tipped the bottle straight to her lips ending with a devilish grin. Maybe she had drunk too much too fast, but the warming buzz she felt encouraged her more. They passed the bottle back and forth while the first half of the opera filled the air around them. The buzz transformed into bone-melting tipsy, slowly she leaned toward Marcus, eventually, her head laid against his shoulder. Risking it he wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her closer. Her soft breathing and heartbeat distracting him from the moans in the rest of the Volturi booth. Isabella having drunk too much fell asleep, missing the entire second half of the opera. Marcus didn't mind as she laid across his lap, sleeping peacefully; he wound his finger through her soft hair. He was rewarded with her calling out his name several times in her sleep, a soft purr came from his chest.

Marcus sighed when the lights went back on alerting the closing of the opera house. He loved these moments with Isabella; it seemed he could only get closer to her when she was asleep. He roused her from her sleep, believing she wouldn't appreciate being carried out of a busy opera house bridal style. Blearily she leaned on him as they made their way back to the car. She slept the rest of the way back to the castle. This time though he carried her straight to her room savoring the last remnants of their night out together.

Something shifted though before he could make it all the way to her room. He felt Isabella's eyes burning into him as he pushed open her room door. He glanced down seeing her awake, pupils still dilated from the alcohol, staring back at him. Before he could speak, she wrapped a hand around the back of his neck pulling herself closer, she kissed the edge of his jaw. He nearly dropped her when her lips graced his skin; it was so unexpected. He gently placed her on her feet, but held onto her in case legs weren't sturdy. Much to his dismay, she back away from him, closer to the door.

"Isabella?" Marcus questioned. He tried to hide the anxiety her retreating form created in him.

Isabella couldn't deny the rush that went through her when she kissed him. The alcohol begged her to find out what it would if their lips met. She shuddered thinking about the possibilities. She felt the door handle of the half-open door. A smirk came to her face as she pushed her body into the door, closing it and trapping Marcus in. His red eyes followed her every movement, it sent hot pulses through her body. She reached behind her grasping the zipper at her back, slowly yanking it down. Isabella watched as Marcus's head cocked to the side at the sound. _Drop it_, her mind screamed.

Isabella watched as his red eyes turned to black the instant her dress fell into an expensive pile on the floor, leaving her in heels and panties. Her long hair the only thing blocking her breast from his view. Wasting no time, she crossed the short distance between them, a sturdy hand on his chest she pushed him toward the plush chair he resided in just this morning. Isabella mounted him before firmly pressing her lips to his, sending a painful but delicious jolt through her body. She needed him; her body was screaming for him.

Until this point, Marcus was stunned. He never expected this turn of events. He eagerly kissed her back, grasping her soft hips and pulling her further onto his lap. The beast inside roaring for fulfillment. He traced his tongue along her lips asking for entry which she quickly granted. A soft moan from both of them as their tongues met. She ground against him, enjoying the hardness against her core. She leaned back allowing her hands to slip to the buttons of his shirt, she fumbled trying to undo them as fast as she could. As his pale chest was revealed she ran a hot hand up his chest feeling the muscles tense as she explored. The skin on skin contact drove him further, his mouth latched onto her neck, tongue lapping and lips sucking at the tender skin, her answering moan almost did him in.

But being so close to her neck, he could now smell the alcohol polluted blood. She was obviously more intoxicated than he originally thought. She pulled away, grasping both sides of her face before giving her a soft kiss on the lips. She opened her heavy-lidded eyes confused on why it had come to a sudden stop.

"This is not a good idea," Marcus answered.

"I think it's a great idea," She answered saucily, leaning forward to continue. She was stopped short.

"I mean it. This is not a good idea, Isabella. You are clearly intoxicated."

The spurn shot pain through her chest, sobering her quickly. _He doesn't want me_, she thought. He watched as her face contorted in pain then flushed in embarrassment. She felt so stupid. Why eventually she would be equal in looks and talents, Marcus was still a king and she a guard. She had obviously crossed a line tonight; she had read the signs wrong. She wobbly stood up from his lap, covering her exposed chest.

"I-I-I'm sorry," Isabella stuttered out, she felt on the verge of tears; a mix of embarrassment and rejection. Marcus seeing her distress, tried to correct the situation.

"It's not that I don't…" Marcus began.

"I'm sorry. It will never happen again," She interrupted him, slowly backing away toward her closet.

"Isabella, stop. Let me explain," Marcus stood coming toward her. He watched as she blinked back tears.

"Please just leave. I need a moment." Marcus rubbed a hand across his face in stress. He clearly realized he would not make amends with her tonight.

"Of course. Buonanotte." He left quickly, closing the door behind him. The soft cries from Isabella almost tore him apart. He didn't mean to push her advances away, just postpone them until she was clearly making a conscious decision. He walked away from her door toward Aro's office where the family would most likely be gathered.

He stormed in, his mood only souring the further he moved away from Isabella. Marcus threw himself onto his couch, the conversation in the room coming to an abrupt halt.

"Has something upset you, brother," Aro asked curiously. Too irate to respond, Marcus held out a hand to Aro who quickly leaned over the coffee table to grasp his hand. A soft hiss left Aro's lips as he read his brother's mind. The inner turmoil fighting between sadness and anger with a heavy dose of sexual frustration was almost too much for Aro; he didn't dally long in Marcus's mind, just long enough to get the general picture of what transpired.

"What a precarious situation you have found yourself in, Marcus," Aro responded, pulling Sulpicia back under his arm as he settled on the couch.

"Well, are you two going to share with us ungifted ones?" Caius quipped. He hated being out of the loop.

"It seems that little Isabella is feeling the mating pull and decided to act on it."

"About time, though, I am not seeing the issue," Caius smirked.

"She had too much _liquid courage_, as the humans say now," Aro responded. "Marcus decided she was too drunk to continue but chose an unfortunate time to stop."

"Unfortunate?" Dora questioned.

"He didn't realize she was drunk… until she was already undressed and offering herself." Aro supplied. Everyone in the room gave a slight grimace. They all knew how painful it would to pull away at a heated moment like that. Sulpicia got up and sat down next Marcus giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

"You did the right thing, Marcus," she tried to soothe him. Marcus pressed the heel of his hand to his eye as if that would soothe the headache, he felt he had.

"She would not even look at me; it was awful. Isabella thinks I did not want her and was turning her down her advances. She was too inebriated to understand and would not let me stay to explain," Marcus strained.

"The best you can do is wait until she is sober and explain what happened," Sulpicia advised softly.

"I could hear her crying through the door," Marcus groaned, bringing both hands roughly across his face. The males' faces contorted into a pained expression. It was so deeply ingrained into the male side of the mating bond to protect your mate both physically and mentally.

"It is time you told her of the bond," Caius reasoned.

"Oh, that sounds like a wonderful idea, Caius. Explain why I turned her down and tell her I am her mate in the same breath," Marcus snarked sarcastically. "She told me the Cullen boy also said they were mates, but always had an excuse to not be intimate."

"Give her more credit, Marcus. Isabella is very reasonable. Stop making pathetic excuses for not claiming your mate," Caius hissed. Letting out an annoyed growl, Marcus stood up and strode from the room, shutting the door rather harshly.

Walking at a human pace, Marcus made his way back to his chambers. He slipped into his room silently throwing himself in his desk chair. He sat like a statue, listening to Isabella's soft, even breaths coming from her room; she was asleep. Unable to catch up on paperwork, Marcus counted the minutes until Isabella would wake again and he could fix his innocent mistake.

**XXX**

Isabella woke with a groan, blinking slowly trying to clear her vision. Why did she feel like shit? Using all her power she thought back to the night before. The opera. She went with the inner coven to the opera. Champagne… too much champagne. A rush of queasiness flitted through her at the thought of alcohol. She stumbled to the bathroom, quickly splashing water on her face trying to dispel the sick feeling in her stomach. _What else happened_, she questioned. Grabbing her toothbrush, she tried to clean her mouth of the fowl, dry taste that lingered.

"_Oh shit_."

Isabella remembered. She remembered locking Marcus in her room and practically assaulting him. She tried to force herself on him and she did it in only her underwear. _Oh god_, she groaned_, I threw myself like a drunken whore to my boss_. She left the bathroom and slammed ungracefully onto her bed.

"What the hell is wrong with me," she voiced aloud, only to groan at the sound. Her head was killing her.

A soft knock sounded at the door, the person behind it didn't even wait for her to answer before barging in. Isabella was filled with relief when Felix came in carrying a tray; she was so thankful not to face Marcus at this time.

"There are a lot of things wrong with you, Isabella. What are you referring to this time?" Felix chuckled, laying the tray on the bed before sitting down.

"Felix, I messed up and I need you to kill me," Isabella groaned into her pillow.

"It cannot possibly be that bad," he chuckled.

"Marcus carried me to my room after the opera because I was so drunk. Upon entering my room, I locked him in, shed my clothes and proceeded _to try_ to have sex with him, which he turned down. So please- please kill me; I cannot live in the embarrassment… or with this terrible hangover." Felix flipped her onto her back, grabbing an ankle he pulled her closer to him.

"Honestly that's not the worst thing I've heard," He laughed. "Are you sure he turned you down or just wanted to postpone your proposal?"

"He said 'We can't'."

"Are you sure? You said you were very drunk. Marcus is an honorable man and would never take advantage of someone."

"Well, he turned me down, Felix," She sneered. She still felt the burn of refusal in her chest.

"Don't give me that, Isabella. I've seen how Marcus treats you; you are clearly very dear to him." Felix soothed. "Plus, you wouldn't have been able to catch him if he didn't want you to. You forget you are a human still." She thought back to the fact that she pushed him into a chair before mounting him. She swears he did kiss back; a small amount of hope bloomed in her chest.

"What should I do, Felix?"

"Take the medicine I brought you, drink your coffee, and eat your foul-smelling food. I am certain that Marcus will try to address what happened soon." Felix patted her on the leg and left her room.

Isabella did as she was told even taking a long shower and putting on a nicer outfit. At least when Marcus comes to talk and shoots her down, she would look nice. That's what she kept telling herself. Sitting in the window seat in her room she tried to read but it was futile; she could only think of Marcus. Maybe a stroll through the castle would help; she didn't want to keep waiting in her room.

The walk through the castle was quiet. Isabella wandered aimlessly stopping occasionally to enjoy the paintings that hung throughout. Hearing voices she sped up her walk, she was headed in the direction of the throne room. Isabella didn't realize how close she was to the throne room, the kings had previously told her to avoid the area the best she could, for her safety of course. But familiar voices drew her closer. Turning a corner too quickly, Isabella smacked right into a solid wall, but the wall reached out to stabilize her. She looked up, craning her neck to see Marcus, two strong hands resting on her upper arms steadying her. Marcus watched as her face reddened in embarrassment.

"Buongiorno, Isabella," Marcus greeted.

"Umm… hi." A gentle cough broke the awkward tension, bringing focus to the two other kings standing beside them.

"Excuse us, Isabella. We have an emergency trial to attend to," Aro stated softly, giving Marcus a 'hurry up' look before heading through the doors. Caius gave Isabella a knowing smirk before following Aro through the doors. She knew instantly that the other kings knew what transpired the night before. All the blood rushing to her head made her both lightheaded and nauseous; she had never been embarrassed this much in her entire life. Marcus watched Isabella with keen interest as she turned pink to red, her heart pumping harder than ever before.

"Breathe Isabella. How about you relax in the garden and I will join you after the trial concludes. We have much to talk about," Marcus spoke softly, placing the back of his cold hand against her flushed cheek. Isabella gave a quick nod, her head still pounding from her hangover and almost having a brain aneurysm on the spot. And how was she supposed to receive his 'we have much to talk about'? Who says that? It felt ominous. No one ever 'wants to talk' without it being a negative experience. Any hope she had before running into him in the hall was dashed. Isabella didn't want to be this person, overthinking and drowning in anxiety.

_Breathe, Isabella_, she muttered to herself. She was better than this. Was it a very embarrassing and unfortunate event? Yes, absolutely. But! But it was not the end of the world. Her heart panged in disagreement which she ignored. _In one hundred years this won't even be a big deal. Hell, the change could totally destroy this memory_, Isabella cheered herself. She made her way to the garden, strolling slowly through the flowers. Reaching her pale hand out, she felt the ornamental grass tickle her fingers. The fresh air doing wonders for her headache. Laying down under a willow tree, Isabella watched the late afternoon sun dance through the dancing branches. Sparse white clouds drifted in the sky. It was picturesque. Italy was so beautiful; she wished Charlie could see her now, be with her now. Even with her blunder the night before, she was truly happy here. Books, friends, and honestly the food was great; she was making out like a bandit in this situation. Soon enough she would immortal; an even playing field with endless opportunities. So much limitless knowledge at her fingertips_. How could anyone truly hate being a vampire_, she mused, her thoughts instantly turning to Edward. He thought of himself as a soulless monster, he was turned too young to truly grasp the positives, stuck forever with a brooding raincloud over his head. At least that's what Isabella thought. _Some people just choose to be miserable_.

Marcus tapped his finger impatiently as the nomad plead his case. Marcus was ready to rip the nomad's head off himself just to get out of this fucking room. Another petty case, another day. Aro just had to take the nomads hand to get the true story, but they tried to save that for last, letting vampires plead their case or light their pyre. _Now is not the time_, he nearly growled aloud. Aro's dark brow rose at Marcus seeing his impatience. Aro quickly grasped the nomad's hand, seeing the truth of the matter; a quick flick of the wrist commanded Felix to take the nomads head. Marcus had left the room before, the decapitated head hit the floor.

The trial had gone on longer than anticipated. Marcus hoped Isabella was still in the garden; a few deep breaths searching for her scent and he found her curled up near the base on a tree. Her breathing so soft and rhythmic that he guessed she was asleep. A pair of deep brown eyes told him otherwise, a soft pink came to her cheeks. Isabella sat up dusting off the imaginary debris off her dress, she needed a moment to break the intense stare Marcus had focused on her. The soft material of his cloak whispered against her arm as he stood over her. He was so tall, nearly the height of Felix, but missing the bodybuilder bulk of Felix. In a rare occurrence, he had his hair pulled back in a bun; it showed off his masculine jaw. She swallowed her nervousness, almost choking since her head was craned at such a strange angle to look up at him. He swiftly sat down near her, expensive suit standing out against the natural scenery.

"You said we needed to talk," Isabella's whispered nervously. Her anxiety that she had brushed aside earlier came back tenfold. The headache started again.

"Yes. What happened last night…" he started.

"I'm sorry. It won't happen again," Isabella blurted out. Marcus sighed, this is exactly what he was dreading.

"Isabella, it wasn't that…" Marcus began again.

"I just had way too much to drink. I know it was inappropriate."

"Isabella."

"It won't happen again. I promise. I hope this won't upset the balance of our _friendship_." She stood to go. Marcus sat on the ground stunned. Isabella made her way toward the garden entrance but barely made it ten feet before someone was blocking her path.

"Sit down, woman," Caius breathed annoyed, blocking her path. His blonde hair slightly moving from the breeze. Isabella walked backward as Caius encroached eventually sitting near Marcus again.

"For fuck's sake, this is pathetic. I expected more out of both of you. Isabella, you are too smart and intuitive to have missed the signs as they have blared in your face for weeks. And Marcus where are your coglione*?" Caius spat. Marcus let out a growl while Isabella just sat there confused. _(*slang for balls)_

"Oh, take that somewhere else, Marcus. Time is up. And Isabella please remove that confused look off your face; you do not wear it well at all." Caius turned to face Isabella fully. "You and Marcus are true mates. There I did it. Marcus you can thank me later," Caius stated smugly. He had overheard the conversation and listened to Marcus get railroaded by Isabella.

"What?" Isabella asked stunned. She looked between Caius and Marcus waiting for a response, Marcus kept growling lowly at Caius.

"You. Two. Are. Mates." Stunned silence filled the garden. Isabella's head was imploding, trying to rationalize the information just given to her. _They were mates? Why wouldn't Marcus tell her? I thought we were friends. What about Sulpicia and Dora; why didn't they tell her? Are they in on this too? Was he embarrassed that she was his mate? He did turn her down last night. Edward was embarrassed, why wouldn't Marcus be? Was this a lie? A ploy to get her linked deeper into the Volturi? She had agreed to the 100 years, why would they try to persuade her more? Was this a joke, entertainment? From Cullen pet to Volturi pet? _Her mind spiraled uncharacteristically.

"Why would you say something so cruel?" Isabella's voice came out strained, accusing. This made both males snap their heads to her, faster than a human could attempt without breaking their neck.

"Cruel?" Their voices asking simultaneously.

"Yes, cruel," she all but shouted. "I already agreed to serve as a guard. Why would you try to make a joke out of me?" Neither could answer her; they were too lost to understand.

"Am I pet? Is this what this is again?" Isabella cried out, fist-clenching as she stood. The burning in her chest was suffocating not helping her panicked mind. Marcus watched still stunned. Caius, for once in his immortal life, didn't have a sarcastic comeback. Isabella was his future sister, he never intended this; he thought some tough love would push her in the right direction. A panicked Aro and a few guards appeared at the shouting ready to fight whoever was threatening Isabella. Aro ushered the guards away when he saw Marcus and Caius standing with her.

"A pet? You believe I think so lowly of you, Isabella?" Marcus's voiced heatedly, standing in a blink of the eye. Caius backed up, closer to Aro giving the feuding pair distance. "You are _my_ mate, Isabella."

"Oh?" Isabella asked sarcastically, "If I was your mate why didn't you tell me? Are you embarrassed by me?" Marcus's vampire mind tried to connect the breadcrumbs Isabella was leaving, but it was futile. She was making no sense.

"I did not tell you because you were not ready to know. Clearly, I was right; just look at how you are acting now," Marcus regretted the words instantly as they came out, but his temper combined with the uncompleted bond was making him lash out. He watched as her face contorted in pure fury at his words.

"Wow, that's great Marcus. Just go ahead and make decisions for me. A perfect example of another male vampire thinking I can't make my own decisions."

"Do not dare compare me to that _Cullen child_," Marcus hissed, eyes completely black. Isabella wasn't even phased, she stood up straighter.

"Why not? You both said we are mates. Both keep information from me. Both have turned down my advances. You are just two peas in a fucking pod," the last of the rant coming out at a screech.

"I turned down your advances because you were clearly intoxicated. Now, I'm wondering if you still are. You clearly aren't of sound mind right now," Marcus seethed, taking a step closer to Isabella. He looked every bit the warrior that he was; towering over Isabella.

"Fuck you, Marcus," Isabella spat. Mahogany hair flying as she turned and angrily marched toward the exit, heading back to her room.

What Isabella didn't see was Marcus's response. Being a dominant male in an uncompleted bond, the beast within him roared at the sheer insubordination and her vulgar suggestion. The demon inside thundered inside his head to claim, mark, and change her on the spot. The idea too pleasing, Marcus lunged forward to seize her but was stopped by Caius and Aro. They struggled with him until Aro called for Alec to subdue Marcus. They would attend to Marcus, with fighting and blood, until he regained his senses. Hopefully, by the time they were done, Isabella would have cooled off enough to sort this whole mess out.

The whole process of calming Marcus down took hours. They sent in lower guards first, but Marcus in his fury tore them all apart; they would have to be pieced back together later. The upper and elite guards were sent next giving Marcus a better fight he was looking for. Marcus still conquered them, leaving Caius and Aro to fight him. Caius was enjoying himself until Marcus tore off his arm. Then it was all-out war in the training room. Aro, the lesser fighter of the trio, snuck off to procure Marcus some humans, hoping blood would calm the last of his tantrum.

Five humans later, Marcus was sated enough sit on the floor. He groaned rubbing a hand roughly across his face.

"What have I done?" He moaned.

"You did what any of us would have done if their mate was out of control. You cannot blame yourself or Isabella; the bond was trying to force one of you to act," Aro pacified. Marcus stayed silent.

"I would have acted on it if you didn't stop me."

"Don't be too hard on yourself. If that was Athenodora, I would have yanked her skirts up and took her right there on the ground," Caius agreed, mind beginning to fantasize that idea. Aro gave Caius an unimpressed look but understood where he was coming from. The brothers understood the intricacies of the bond. Every mated couple had a dominate person, usually male but _not always_. It didn't necessarily mean one was the ruler of the other just that one was more the protector in the relationship. Mated pairs were made for each other, soul mates that shaped and yielded to each other. Growing together to support any weaknesses and strengths.

"Now that you have regained your composure, I believe you could try to speak to Isabella," Aro offered.

"And what should I do if she refuses to speak to me again?"

"Have some hope, brother. She can hardly walk away from you. Just give her some time and she will come around." Aro stood dusting himself off. His clothes were a mess, but he fared better than Marcus and Caius who were both shirtless and in tattered suit pants. Aro surveyed the damage to the training room before speaking.

"If one good thing came from this _situation_, the guards were reminded why we rule," Aro chuckled. "Bonus: We also learned that your little _innocent_ mate has a filthy mouth," Aro cackled before sprinting out of the room in case he caught Marcus ire again.

It had been over twenty-four hours since Isabella had left her room. She ignored Marcus's earlier attempts at speaking, remaining silent when he knocked and called for her. Isabella knew she was being childish, he clearly knew she was in there, but she couldn't face him. She had never lost control like that before and it was unsettling. It was like something took over her mind. What person in their right mind would face off with a vampire, let alone egg him on? And when she said 'fuck you'? Deep, deep down she meant it. She wanted him to, she was daring him to. A shiver ran over body when she thought about the tension that hung in the air between them. _Was this the bond_, she questioned.

"Okay, I believe that is enough," Felix boomed from the outside of the door. He shoved the door, breaking the lock in the process. Isabella jumped body turning to Felix and Demetri standing at the door.

"You have brooded enough, Isabella," Demetri mocked.

"Just leave me alone," she muttered, there wasn't any fire left in her words.

"No. It is time you eat something. Get out of your dirty clothes and shower." Isabella shrugged noncommittally.

"Don't give us that shit. We took a beat down for you. Felix nearly lost his arm and I got two new bites on my arm," Demetri snarked. Demetri being as vain as he is hated the new bite marks. Isabella glanced at them confused.

"Oh, Demetri, she doesn't even know. The fight you two had sent Marcus into a frenzy. Alec had to use his gift on him. Then, we all had fight Marcus to get rid of his rage; he tore the lower guards to shreds singlehandedly. Caius even lost an arm," Felix laughed.

"Oh my god. Is everyone okay?"

"My pride hurts mostly," Felix sighed dramatically laying down on the bed next to Isabella. "To be clear though, Marcus is your mate. And you said some pretty harsh things to him yesterday."

"I know, but I couldn't help myself. I had no control anymore."

"It is the mating bond, babe. It does that shit and until you complete the bond it may flare like that," Felix answered.

"I am not sure what to do. Why wouldn't he tell me?" Isabella questioned.

"I can only guess. Perhaps he was afraid to seem like Edward. Would you have trusted him if he told you the moment he met you?" Demetri asked. Isabella shook her head no. She would defiantly not trust someone who did that. "It could be that he wanted a more organic relationship. Courted you without the pressure that the bond was prompting everything? He's been alone a long time. Marcus was barely moving before you snuck into the castle and rearranged his entire world. I cannot speak for him, but I can assure you that he wants you; your human eyes are too slow to notice the looks he gives you." Isabella felt flush thinking about Marcus wanting her back. She was now seeing all their time together in a different light.

"I think it's time to get yourself together, put on your big girl panties, and take your man. As the kids are saying these days," Felix laughed. Isabella rolled her eyes at his joke.

"Fine. Just get out. You two are the worst," Isabella teased. Demetri and Felix exited the room; Demetri leaving a tray of food at her table.

"On second thought," Demetri paused at the door, "Forget the panties. You won't be needing them." He winked before disappearing. Isabella's head thumped against the soft bed trying to come up with a plan of attack.

Isabella stared at the deep-colored wood of Marcus's door. She had never been in his personal room before and she was awfully nervous. The feeling drained from her arm as she held it suspended in the air ready to knock on his door. _Stop being a baby_, she chided herself. She knocked, hitting the door a little harder than she intended. Cringing at the thought it was even louder for him. She received no answer. So she knocked again. Nothing. She turned to leave but stopped running a hand through her wavy hair frustrated. He was her mate. Isabella knew she needed to do this. She placed a hand on his door handle, slowly turning it, and pressing the heavy door open. _I guess vampires don't feel the need to lock their doors_, she laughed to herself.

Entering his room Isabella was stunned. She knew his color was green, the heavy necklace around her neck reminded her of that. But this room was so neutral, almost woodsy, with the greens, creams, and browns. Nothing like the flashy rooms of his brothers. Aro filled with gaudy and expensive items and Caius's filled to the brim with art. Marcus's room was tranquil, some art decorated the walls, but the main feature was the bookcases overflowing with books. He had a large dark desk covered in papers in one corner of the room and a sitting area near the fireplace. In the back corner of the room, a large four-poster bed dominated. She stood awkwardly trying to decide if it was too forward to take a look around. Her curiosity winning out, she looked through the shelves filled with books and trinkets. Isabella grabbed a golden bookend, weighing it in her hand trying to decide if it was solid gold. It was.

"Can I help you find something?" Isabella spun around, dropping the bookend, barely missing her foot.

"I… I…" Isabella couldn't get out a coherent statement. Marcus stood in all his glory, a dark green towel barely hanging on his hips. Isabella almost groaned aloud at the image of him, water still glistening off his muscular chest, trailing down his defined abs to his… Marcus coughed unnecessarily breaking Isabella out of her ogling. She straightened up looking Marcus in his eyes.

"I came here to talk. I apologize for letting myself in, I didn't know you were in the shower." Marcus disappeared and reappeared within ten seconds fully dressed. Black suit pants and a white buttoned-down dress shirt. She quickly fantasized about him in just a pair of jeans, a stark contrast from the Volturi standard.

"I have since learned 'we need to talk' is not a popular phrase to hear amongst humans these days," Marcus responded coolly. Isabella grimaced thinking about her overreaction. "But please have a seat." Marcus motioned to the chair in front of his desk. He took a seat behind his desk before he began going over the mountain of paperwork that needed his attention. He knew he was being a bit childish, but he was still sore from her words and her ignoring his knocks earlier. Marcus was guarded, afraid of her refusal.

Isabella sat uncertainly in the chair. She didn't enjoy this polite distance he was keeping; it didn't feel right. Looking back at all their past interactions, Marcus had practically always had a hand on her, touching her, innocent grazes and gestures. "I have to apologize for what I said to you yesterday." Marcus mostly ignored her continuing to read and sign paperwork. "I should not have compared you to Edward, it was unfair of me. I also know you're not the type of person-uh- vampire to treat me like a pet," Isabella continued, grasping her pendant for reassurance. Marcus looked up, leaning back in his chair for a second to observe her, not saying anything. Isabella refrained from squirming in her seat; she felt like a pupil in trouble with the principle.

"Thank you for your apology, Isabella." His voice didn't purr her name out like usual. She obviously needed to do something drastic. They sat in silence while Marcus worked.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Isabella tried to keep the hurt from her voice but failed.

"Several reasons. You did not seem like you would be receptive to the idea without knowing me. Added with your past, I knew chances of it going well would be slim." He paused, "I also would not be able to move on if you refused the bond, so I took my chances trying to build a friendship then eventually a relationship. Also, I am a few years above you and wasn't sure if it would matter to you." He didn't like admitting to himself that the age difference might scare her off. Isabella wasn't born in an age where it was normal to have large age gaps.

"I won't deny your logic was sound." She watched as Marcus gripped his pen almost too tightly. "The age difference is a lot to take in." She knew he meant the almost ten-year difference in apparent age, not that he looked old. He looked up at her, fearful of her denial.

"Three thousand years is a large age difference, but I believe I can work with it," she teased softly. Isabella watched his grip on the pen loosen and shoulders relax.

"Jokes aside, Marcus, I do have feelings for you and I would like to try _this_," she motioned between them. Even though the words felt right, she still struggled to voice them. She hated putting herself out there emotionally.

Marcus dropped his pen on the desk, leaning back once again. He rubbed his face with one hand as if he was trying to relieve stress. "I'm glad to hear that, Isabella." He was sure if he could cry tears of relief he would.

"I just ask that we are one hundred percent open and honest with each other. I understand sometimes you have to make quick calls, but I can't be in a relationship where someone makes decisions without my input."

"I can do that, _Isabella_," He smiled, voicing her name in the way he knew she liked. He watched as she shivered; he liked the way her body quivered when she did. The thin wrap dress only emphasizing the effect he had on her body.

"I cannot believe I am saying this, but Caius was right," Marcus added jokingly.

"What was he right about?"

"Ah, when the family first discussed how we would handle _our situation_, Caius suggested _I just lay it out in the open_. Well, in different words, but you get my point," Marcus laughed.

"I doubt he said something that level-headed," Isabella chuckled.

"You're right. He said I should tell you, fuck you, then change you," Marcus laughed lightly. Isabella didn't laugh though. Marcus watched as her pupils dilated and her chest heaved slightly.

A smirk came across his face. "I see that you aren't opposed to his suggestion, _Isabella_." He stated teasingly, daring her to confess.

"You tell me, Marcus." Feeling bold, Isabella moved forward, a soft smile on her face, before leaning across the expanse of the desk. "If I remember correctly, I was the one who made the first move." Her smile was a little too smug for his liking. Too quick for her eyes and body to respond, Marcus seated her on his desk in front of him, legs dangling over the edge. The confused look on her face made him chuckle, laughing harder when she gave him an unimpressed frown. She occasionally forgot that she was human and didn't care for when the vampires showed off just how different they are.

"It hardly counts since you were inebriated," He leaned back in his chair again, eyes appraising her every movement. Isabella gave a soft chuckle at her expense, eyes scanning the room landing on the bed. He watched her gaze knowing right where it landed.

"I'm not drunk now."

That was all it took; Isabella was dropped onto his bed sinking into the cloud-like comforter. A soft breath was forced out at the surprising impact. She blinked a few times, eyes adjusting as she looked at the night's sky painted on the ceiling. Isabella's view was blocked as dark hair curtained the view above her, ticking her face and lips. Marcus's flawless face came into her view as he held his body over her.

"You look a little bleary-eyed to me," Marcus chuckled, her human senses could be so slow. She rolled her eyes at his teasing. "Such insolence; you would have made a terrible guard, _Isabella_." Isabella gave a coy smile, wrapping an arm around his neck. She tried to pull him down to her but only succeeded in lifting her head off the bed. Softly she placed her lips against his. Isabella poured all her feelings into the tender kiss. Marcus took no time to catch up, he pressed his weight lightly on top of her, careful to not crush her. The soft movements of their lips turned desperate; Isabella gripped his neck painfully knowing it would not hurt him. A soft growl left his lips at the sensation, before he pressed her harder into the mattress, letting her feel the full effect she had on his body. Isabella gave an encouraging moan when his leg slipped between her legs pressing against her core. He slipped his tongue in her mouth fighting for dominance, purring gently when she gave in.

Having waited enough, Isabella fumbled with the buttons on his shirt. She felt him smile against her lips; she smiled back in victory when she got the last button undone. Pressing a warm hand against his chest, she prompted him to sit back which he followed sitting back on his haunches. Isabella sat up and pushed his shirt off his shoulders watching the crisp fabric fall to the bed. Leaning forward to kiss his stomach, she let her tongue trace up his abs. He tasted as sweet as he smelt, she couldn't stop the moan that fell from her mouth.

The feeling of Isabella's hot tongue on his body almost sent him into a frenzy. Marcus stilled for minute to regain his composure, feeling the tug of Isabella slipping his belt from his waist. A soft thunk was heard when it hit his floor. A curse came out in a groan as when Isabella grasped him through his pants. For someone so small and innocent she was really leading this experience, the beast within demanded to take control. Marcus reached down gently pulling the cord keeping her wrap dress together. He pushed her upper body back down on the bed, watching her chest bounce as her dress splayed open exposing the pale blue lingerie under her dress. Growling at the sight, Marcus ripped the offending dress from her body.

He pressed open mouth kisses down her neck, her breathing became erratic and heart beating madly. Marcus needed to see her come undone. Watch her fall apart because of him. His cool tongue played with her nipples through her bra; Isabella cheered him on with her soft gasps, wrapping her legs around his waist determined to keep him against her. Tongue working its way down her body, one of his hands rubbed up her thigh pushing her leg off him so he could move lower. Her skin tasted so sweet, ambrosia just for him. The aroma coming from between her legs directed him to his next target.

Isabella's legs clamped around Marcus's head as he placed a cool, wet kiss on her thin, lacy panties. The reaction causing Marcus to let out a deep chuckle, which didn't help her relax; the vibrations sending tremors through her body. She felt like a live wire when he touched her. Marcus forced her legs back apart, once again sitting back on his heels. He drank her in, a satisfied smirk coming to his face. Marcus loved seeing his mate sweating, slightly delirious, and receptive to him.

"Marcus please," Isabella panted.

"Do not worry I will take care of you, piccola." He grasped her panties at the hips and slowly lowered them; Isabella lifted her hips to assist. A quick flick of the fingers released the clasp holding her bra together; Marcus threw the unneeded garments to the floor in disfavor; it was insult to have any fabric covering her body. He watched the rise and fall of her chest, the way her round, pale breasts moved. She was so petite laying in front of him. Soft, yet shapely curves. He could probably wrap his large hands around her waist. Her hips flaring softly; he couldn't wait to one day be holding onto them. His vampire mind flew through several different erotic scenarios. _Another night_, he told himself. He finished his appraisal skimming down her lean legs, pausing at the juncture between them before moving on.

As they progressed physically and emotionally the bond opened more, allowing him to taste just a hint of what she was feeling. And right now, she was bordering on self-conscious. _Had no one taken their time to truly view her in all her glory_, Marcus asked himself. _Isabella deserved to have men falling at her feet_.

Isabella shifted uneasily, discreetly trying to cover herself from his blacken gaze. She could feel the intensity burrowing into her skin and deep into her soul.

"Stop," Marcus ordered. He flung the comforter away from her body, exposing her fully again. "I never want you to shy away from my gaze again, Isabella." She nodded uncertainly, mind and body warring over his demanding and domineering tone.

"You are a goddess,_ Isabella_, and I will worship you for all of eternity." His voice so sincere that his declaration didn't even embarrass her. Isabella felt cherished even in her vulnerable position.

Faster than she could comprehend, she felt his tongue connect with her clit, eliciting a soft scream from her. He was only soft with her for a few seconds before he latched down on her little button. Isabella planted her feet on either side of his sides, forcing her hips up harder against his mouth, her hand gripped his dark locks forcefully. The sensation was overwhelming and she wanted to explode on the spot. Sensing her closeness, he sent his tongue lower tasting her most intimate part, before easing a finger inside her. He thanked the gods he decided not to take her on the spot because she was so warm and tight, he would have lost it within a few seconds. Her legs fell to the side, opening herself wider to him, a lover's offering. He added a finger, gently massaging her until he felt her start to clamp down on him. With a flick of the tongue and a soft scream, Isabella came undone. All her moaning died down to a whimper until it turned into gentle breaths. Marcus left a soft kiss on her inner thigh, before hauling himself up against her cradling her overheated body in his arms. Nuzzling her hair, Marcus started a gentle purr, the vibrations sending warming peace to Isabella's body. She didn't realize how suddenly she became tired until she was having trouble keeping her eyes open. Marcus pulled the thick down-comforter over her but didn't leave her side. His body and the comforter created the perfect contrast and Isabella fell into a deep, satiated sleep.

* * *

A/N: Long time, no see. I apologize for the lack of updates. It's been a very hectic month, but thankfully it's slowing down now! I hope this long chapter and partial lemon allows me to keep your friendship.

Just a shout out to the favorites, follows and comments. They warm my cold, black heart. :: jmullinax, marlastiano, eeeeaud, seraphina987, guest, daisy grace, teamwolfaltw, achalee, goldielover, southerncuttie23, traceybuie, paulita0814, tulips at twilight, twiggy85, jenn72stamper, sassy mami, jh831, seraphinedemorte, mynameishelby, 15, lunjul, annabell39645, 1tinac, rene mai, whitelunanight.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Marcus sat at his dark wood desk; chair tilted slightly giving him a better view of his sleeping mate. She lay in a cloud of creams and greens, her pale skin peeking through the covers where she had become tangled up in silk sheets. Isabella looked angelic, her hair strewn across the pillows, dark lashes resting on her cheeks. _Well, if you ignore the soft snoring_, he laughed to himself. Marcus loved her, he truly did. All her perfections and all her flaws. He continued to go through all the Volturi ledgers going over expenses and accounts. Marcus had fallen into this position which was normally Aro's a few centuries ago. Aro thought it best if Marcus took over just to give him something more to do to fill his lonely time. And that was a big step for Aro who was and still is the biggest control freak inside the coven.

Isabella twisted suddenly in her sleep, viciously kicking a leg out from the covers before settling again. Marcus watched with interest as the rash action left her chest exposed to the cool morning air. Forgetting the ledgers, Marcus leaned back in his chair to observe the rise and fall of her chest enjoying the view. He thought back to the handful of nights since Isabella and he had strayed past the boundaries of friends. A vivid memory passed through his mind, her soft moans and mewls. The way her face contorts in a pleasurable twist when she hit her peak; she always looks so surprised coming down from her high. Marcus closed his eyes and focused on all the times he's worshiped her body; each time they got closer to completing the bond. Becoming one. He groaned when he palmed himself through his slacks; _his hand would have to do, for now, _he thought.

Isabella woke with a start, the bed becoming unbearably hot. She reached out feeling only silk sheets and the empty space near her; _Marcus must be working_. For not being officially moved in with Marcus, she sure did spend most of her time in his room. Granted hers was connected with a small sitting room in between which now remained unlocked and opened creating just one large suite. Isabella kept hers though, 'for privacy' she told herself. Really, she was just scared of the roof caving in on their relationship. A fail-safe in case _this_ was too good to be true. No matter how comfortable she felt, Isabella still had secrets. Painful secrets that she kept locked deep in the shadows of her mind. _Charlie_. And if she was completely honest with herself, she was afraid of losing the little family she had just recently gained. Renee, the Cullens, Charlie. Like sand, the people closest to her always slipped right through her hands. Also, like sand they left little pieces of themselves; she could never fully cleanse herself from the grit.

Pushing her dark and self-deprecating thoughts from her mind, she stretched. A dark-haired person sat in the office chair; their body was mostly hidden. Isabella knew it was Marcus; she felt the hum of his closeness in her chest; the pull. _He must be really busy to not realize I'm awake_, she laughed to herself. As quietly as possible she snuck up on his chair only to be greeted by the sight of Marcus pleasuring himself. Anyone else, Isabella would have died on the spot, _but Marcus_… Slowly reaching around the chair, she slid a warm hand down his exposed forearm feeling the tensed muscles. Marcus jumped, instantly halting his activities; his face mimicked someone who had been caught with their hand in a cookie jar.

"Cazzo." He gasped. "Isabella, you frightened me."

"I never knew a vampire could be frightened," she chuckled, spinning his chair to face her. A sly smile spread across her face.

"I will admit this is a first for me," Marcus laughed.

"Being frightened by a human or being caught?" Her eyes flashed down solidifying her meaning. "I at least hope you were thinking about me."

"I only think about, Isabella," Marcus answered truthfully in a purr. Responding in a smile of her own, Isabella dropped to her knees to finish what Marcus had started. The sight of Isabella on her knees, pleasuring him almost made Marcus come right on the spot. So far, she hadn't reciprocated anything physical, which was fine by Marcus as he didn't want to rush her. But this moment he would chisel into his mind permanently. The beast within him purred at her submissiveness. He held back moving enjoying Isabella's hard work, worrying slightly for Isabella's safety. _I need to change her sooner than later_, he groaned inwardly.

**oOo**

"Let's go on a trip," Isabella softly voiced.

"To where, cara mia?"

"We could go get my stuff. You know all my belongings are still in my flat in Florence." Marcus debated this is his mind quickly.

"I will have to see which guards are available, but it is not an unreasonable request."

"We need an escort?" Isabella slightly scowled. "Can you not protect me by yourself?" Marcus would never admit but his pride was wounded at her question. He knew Isabella didn't like to be babysat, but she was just such a fragile human.

"I can protect you just fine, Isabella." Marcus answered stiffly, "The Volturi have a lot of enemies and you are still human." Isabella huffed at his answer. It was logical but not what she wanted to hear.

"We just never get to be alone, Marcus." He placed his book down looking to his mate who sat adjacent to him on the couch. Isabella had already abandoned her book, waiting for his reply.

"Alright. Let me make the arrangements, but we will have to be back within three days. We have the English coven visiting," He huffed in mock annoyance while Isabella let out a quiet laugh. A simple kiss on her forehead and he disappeared out of their shared sitting room.

Luck must have been on their side as Marcus drove at normal human speed through the Italian countryside. The overcast sky spoke of late spring rain and in a rare treat, Marcus could enjoy the open windows. He relished the air blowing through Isabella's chocolate locks as they swirled through the air pushing her sweet scent toward him. He watched her as she stared out the window, letting her hand flex in the wind like a jet streaming through the air. It was a child-like action but enduring nonetheless. Sometimes Marcus forgot how truly young she was, how little she had seen; he was excited to spend the rest of their eternity sharing and learning together.

"I know you're already dead, Marcus, but I'm not so you should probably keep your eyes on the road," Isabella softly quipped from the passenger's seat. She gave him a knowing smile; Isabella knew he had hardly watched the road deciding instead to watch her. She could always feel his burning gaze.

"You caught me, cara mia."

"I'll let it slide this one time… but only if you buy me some gelato when we make it to Giulia's."

"Deal." Marcus agreed, corner of his mouth turning up in amusement. "You know, I am beginning to wonder if you are with me just because I can supply you with endless amounts of food."

"Well, that and the books."

"Food and books?"

"Yes… and I guess if I had to pick a third you're not completely terrible at _sexual_ things," Isabella answered, turning her face away trying to hide her laugh.

"Not completely terrible?!" Marcus questioned, riled at her assessment of his skills.

"I shall not repeat myself, Marcus, I know you have perfect hearing." Isabella was barely winning the battle to not laugh. Isabella looked out the window seeing the familiar area.

"I believe the lack of oxygen from you screaming in pleasure has affected your memories, Isabella," Marcus smirked. He could smell the blood rushing to her cheeks, her heart beating harder. She wasn't the champion when it came to these games, but he liked when she tried. "I would be happy to pull over and remind you." Isabella gave a quick cough.

"Pull over here." Marcus quickly agreed, eyes darkening at the suggestion. Pulling over in front of a quaint little bakery, Marcus turned to a pink-faced Isabella who greeted him with a coy smile. Unclicking her seatbelt, Isabella leaned across the supple leather console, her lips almost brushing against Marcus's cool ones.

"We're here," She stated, planting a quick kiss to his lips. Pushing her door open and hopping out of the car as fast as humanly possible. Marcus sat momentarily stunned. Isabella had won this round and her victorious smirk displayed her triumph. Marcus quickly checked that the sun still hid behind the clouds before following his mate into the quaint bakery.

Pushing away the assaulting smell of human food, Marcus scented out his mate. He watched as a tiny elderly woman launched herself, with surprising speed, at Isabella wrapping her in a motherly embrace. Isabella laughed as the woman began turning her, inspecting her, and occasionally prodding her with a bony finger.

"Ah… Si, you are gain weight. Very nice." The elderly lady spun Isabella one last time before taking in Marcus standing close by.

"So this is who keeps you away?" Giulia turned an inspective eye on Marcus. She raked over his appearance like she was sizing up a stud for a broodmare. Marcus wasn't sure even with his vampire perfection that this woman would go easy on him when it came to Isabella. He switched to his bond-sight seeing the thick familiar lines between the two women hold tightly together.

"Yes," Isabella chuckled grasping Marcus's hand, "This is Marcus. Marcus meet Giulia."

"I told you men love a little extra to hold on to," Giulia whispered to Isabella before moving to embrace Marcus. Isabella choking on her laugh, knowing that Marcus heard what Giulia had said. Marcus quickly exchanged pleasantries with Giulia, slowly warming the woman up to him. This was the closest to family approval he would be able to get with Isabella and he secretly craved it. If this was Isabella's father he would have already asked for Isabella's hand.

Within twenty minutes, Marcus was firmly in the approved category, bordering on 'Giulia might have fallen in love with him'. He was delighted to meet someone who cherished Isabella _almost_ as much as he did. Someone, even for a short time, had cared for Isabella. They sat late into the afternoon talking while Isabella wolfed down more food than Marcus had ever seen her eat. She would for sure be in for a stomach ache tonight, but she looked to be in pure bliss as she picked through the bakery display. Isabella decided to call it a night for Marcus's sake when Giulia started to get handsy. It was hilarious to watch this old gray-headed grandma banter and flirt with a vampire king. Someone who looked half her age but was lifetimes older. Marcus took all the advice and sly touches with grace and a bit of humor, occasionally giving Isabella a raised brow asking for help. They made their way to the stairs of Isabella's flat. Giulia stopping him on the stairs before shooing Isabella up the stairs with a smile.

"Don't let her get away. I was hoping she would marry one of my grandsons but who do I kid? She's too good for them. Take care of her," Giulia pleaded, giving Marcus's cool hand a squeeze.

"I will," Marcus promised. He gave a quick goodnight before heading up the small, creaking stairway to Isabella's room. He spotted her standing in the tiny attached bath brushing her teeth he toed off his shoes by the door. Laying on her full bed, Marcus's legs were practically hanging off but he settled further down in the sheets, the light scent of freesias and strawberries mingled in the sheets. He was glad there was no other masculine scent lingered in her bed.

"Hey," Isabella whispered. Marcus gave her a warm smile and she climbed in the too-small bed, half laying on top of him.

"Are you happy to see Giulia again?"

"Yes," she breathed. "It's bittersweet." Marcus ran a soothing hand through her long hair, he was the only person who could do it without catching her curls.

"It always is, but the eternity outweighs the loss, cara mia." She buried her face further into his chest. "At least I hope you feel that way when you're spending it with me."

"I'd give up not being able to enjoy food to spend eternity with you," she said, trying to hide any true feelings behind a joke. He chuckled in response, seeing straight through her tactic.

"That is the highest compliment coming from you. I know how much you enjoy your food," he tenderly palmed her soft stomach. He earned an indignant huff from Isabella.

"Go ahead. Make fun of my pain," She said, "I regret nothing and I'd eat all that food over again in a heartbeat," causing him to laugh. Marcus began tracing his fingers lightly across her back, just the way she liked and Isabella settled down, pulling herself tighter against him.

"You still owe me gelato, Marcus. Don't think I forgot," she murmured sleepily.

"Tomorrow, amore."

* * *

A/N: short and fluff, but an update!

special thanks to my reviewers: marlastiano, sweetsouthernsongbird, daisy grace, josie2994, hellsangel44, guest, jaysto, tulips at twilight, mynameishelby, traceybuie, lunjul, arkah 15, courtneyc1108, rene mai, twiggy85, 01katie, reading in moonlight, nmturcios.


End file.
